Sur les Terres ennemies
by lasolitaire
Summary: Croire en son apprentissage ou apprendre à croire ce que l'on perçoit de ses propres yeux... un choix difficile pour une certaine jeune femme...
1. Le commencement

_Prologue_

_Le monde tel que nous le connaissons est source de guerre entre les nations. Les humains standards se battent entre eux mais aussi face à des hommes dotés de pouvoirs hors du commun : les Shadows, les Mécanisas, ainsi que les Wolvemen._

_Il fut un temps où l'ensemble des peuples formé les 12 royaumes. Suite à une guerre de l'ancien temps, une division entre les peuples humains, formant alors l'alliance des 9 royaumes, et le peuple des surhumains, formant quant à eux le pacte des trois, fût proclamée. Depuis ce jour, guerre, violence, vengeance et haine sont les moteurs de ces peuples. Pour autant, un semblant de paix réside entre ces 12 royaumes. _

_Des limitations géopolitiques ont été tracées permettant à chaque peuple voisin de rester chez eux. _

_Pourtant la paix est fragile, très fragile, c'est ce qu'à oublier Viola Anata, Roi de Fuuka. Les actes de ce roi vont avoir des répercussions sur le futur. Alors plaçons-nous au commencement…._

**_Ancien code Article 1. _**

**_L'empire de chaque royaume est délimité par des frontières géopolitiques permettant un maintien de ses Terres. Le peuple Wolvemen ne fait pas exception à cette règle. L'alpha possède les pleins pouvoirs sur la région de Fuuka ainsi que sur la Vallée Minara. Seule une décision de l'alpha peut permettre un changement de disposition. L'alpha est en droit de réclamer ses Terres dans le cas d'une attaque ou d'une invasion de part un autre royaume. Une guerre peut être alors envisagée si des dispositions diplomatiques ne peuvent pas résoudre le problème préalablement énoncé._**

Une merveilleuse fête, voilà où tout a basculé. Le roi Viola est un homme bon et sage ne cherchant que le meilleur pour son unique enfant : la princesse Shizuru Viola. De ce fait, suite à ses 21 ans et comme le veut la tradition de Fuuka, la princesse se doit d'épouser un humain appartenant à une lignée royale. Viola père n'a pas cherché à convaincre sa fille de se marier avec un enfant de seigneur, l'aspect politique n'étant pas à ses yeux important au bonheur de sa fille. Pour autant, aucun des prétendants n'a pu toucher ou même voir cette princesse. Des rumeurs racontent qu'elle serait atteinte d'une maladie et qu'ainsi sa beauté légendaire n'était plus. Il ne fallait pas plus que cela pour décourager les nombreux prétendants ne cherchant que la beauté et la richesse de celle-ci. Sans beauté et donc trophée à ramener chez soi, les prétendants se sont petits à petits diminués. Les derniers en course n'ayant trouvé grâce aux yeux du roi ou à ceux de la princesse. Une fête merveilleuse et pourtant un échec.

Le lendemain de cet échec pesant, le roi eu la désagréable surprise de trouver des invités quelque peu non conviés. Un garde s'inclina devant lui et énonça d'une voix tremblante laissant le roi assez perplexe.

- « Mon roi, des étrangers désirent vous voir »

- « Des étrangers ? »

- « Ils…. Des loups mon Roi, ils viennent sans intention de guerre »

- « Faîtes-les donc venir »

Le roi s'installa au côté de sa compagne, la reine Shizuma Viola, ne sachant pas l'attitude à adopter face à ce peuple étranger. La salle de trône était composée d'un tapis rouge sang allant de la porte jusqu'au trône du roi, orné d'un rubis rouge flamboyant en son centre. Encadrant celui-ci, on pouvait distinguer deux trônes de même envergure, l'un où siégeait la reine de Fuuka et l'autre vide. Le reste de la décoration se limitait à des épais rideaux bordeaux, recouvrant les multiples fenêtres, ainsi qu'un tableau représentant le Roi et son épouse, au-dessus des trois trônes. Suite au crissement de la porte signalant son ouverture, le Roi regarda fixement les étrangers passant la porte. Il découvrit quatre loups accompagnant un homme portant un capuchon, ne détaillant pas son visage. Le roi décida alors de se lever et énonça avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix

« Quel est donc cette intrusion ? Où se trouve l'alpha ? »

L'homme s'avança devant le roi et retira doucement sa capuche. A la grande surprise du Roi, ce n'était pas un homme mais une jeune femme se trouvant devant lui. Ce qui le perturba le plus était les yeux de celle-ci. Ils étaient d'une couleur émeraude pouvant sonder l'âme la plus impénétrable. Elle était brune, aux environs de 1m70, athlétique, des traits fins ornés son visage pourtant dénudé d'expression. Les quatre loups la suivant étaient d'une taille remarquable. Assis, ils arrivaient à mi-hauteur de la jeune femme. Les crocs étaient acérés, signalant que l'entrevue n'avait rien d'amicale. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une voix féminine

- « Je suis l'alpha »

- « Quel est donc cette comédie ? Fehnir est l'alpha »

- « Fehnir n'est plus de ce monde depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Moi, Natsuki Kruger est la digne héritière de mon père et de ce fait l'alpha de mon peuple »

- « Que désirez-vous ? Pourquoi violer nos Terres ? »

- « Je suis venue en personne demander une entrevue avec la princesse »

- « Que voulez-vous donc ? »

Natsuki se rapprochait peu à peu du trône, ses mouvements n'étant pas passés inaperçu aux yeux des différents gardes de la pièce, ceux-ci encerclaient de plus en plus les loups et leur leader : « Je croyais avoir été claire, votre fille Roi Viola. J'ai été quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir été conviée à votre réception d'hier »

Le Roi commençait à perdre patience et sous le regard quelque peu apeuré de sa compagne, il reprit avec un ton tranchant « Seuls les 9 royaumes étaient conviés. Les peuples maudits n'ont aucunement le droit de voir mon enfant »

La réponse n'avait pas l'air d'être au goût de l'alpha « Vraiment ? Dois-je vous apprendre qui je suis ? »

Surpris par la réponse, le roi n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un semblant de réponse que l'alpha s'inclina devant lui faisant un semblant de révérence « Soit ! Je viens de mon royaume en ayant comme pressentiment d'avoir été quelque peu ignoré. Mon père vous a laissé régner sur une partie de son royaume, c'était son choix. Mais voyez-vous, je respecte l'ancien code et l'ancien code dit que Fuuka appartient aux Wolvemen »

La fureur du roi se sentit dans ses propos « Ceci n'est que pure ineptie, comment osez-vous ? »

Un sourire narquois ornait le visage de Natsuki « L'ancien code est connu de tous, vous ne faîtes donc pas exception. Vous savez que je suis dans mon droit de reconquérir ce qui m'appartient. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, et vous propose un marché »

Soufflant légèrement, le roi se rassit « qu'en est-il ? »

- « Je pourrais revenir sur mes actions si nous serions liées, disons par un héritier commun entre nos deux royaumes »

- « Je refuse »

Natsuki pointa du doigt le siège vide mais continua sa requête « Pourquoi ne pas demander à la concernée ? La princesse a le droit de savoir ce qu'il en est et d'accepter ou non de porter cet héritier»

Les nerfs ayant eu raison de notre chère Roi « Ceci est intolérable ! Gardes ! »

Les gardes se sont rapprochés encerclant les loups qui suite à l'action ont répondu en plaquant les différents gardes à terre.

La voix de l'alpha avait glacé l'air « Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous cher Roi. Mon accord verra le jour que vous le désirez ou non »

Face à la réplique, Anata sentit un frisson lui parcourir, le regard de l'alpha n'aidant pas à garder son calme « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- « Voyez-vous cher roi, deux options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous acceptez cette union et je vous laisse une partie de mon royaume. Soit la guerre éclate et sachez qu'aucun des vos 8 alliés ne bougeront, ils connaissent l'ancien code et qui plus est ne veulent pas d'une guerre contre nous. Ce qui aura pour conséquence votre mort ainsi que celle de votre très chère épouse et votre fille sera mienne »

- « Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma fille »

- « Cela ne dépend que de vous. Choisissez l'option qui vous convient le mieux mais sachez que la beauté de Fuuka sera mienne »

Natsuki remit son capuchon et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie « Réfléchissez, le temps vous est compté ». Les loups relâchèrent leurs prises, suivant docilement leur leader.


	2. Aucune alternative possible

**_Ancien code Article 452_**

**_L'alpha de la meute se doit de garantir la sécurité de ses semblables. Il se doit de combattre sous sa forme originelle, les dirigeants des autres nations ne prenant pas ses dires au sérieux ou cherchant à remettre en cause son autorité. Le respect de l'alpha et synonyme du respect du peuple Wolvemen. De ce fait, la mort peut être infligée lorsqu'un humain tente de nuire au peuple Wolvemen que ce soit directement ou indirectement._**

Le 15 septembre de l'ère Xant

Après cette entrevue, le roi fût quelque peu anéanti et se demandait comment diable, il pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais présage. Certes Fehnir et lui avaient trouvé un semblant de paix mais c'était bien avant la dissolution des 12 royaumes. Il savait que les dires du nouvel alpha étaient vrais. Aucun des 8 autres royaumes n'oseraient défier le pacte des trois. Trop fort et surtout trop impitoyable. Le roi était tellement dans ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas noté la présence de sa jeune fille. Celle-ci décida de prendre la parole après une brève révérence devant ses parents « Père ? »

Le roi fixa son enfant, un regard doux et protecteur ornait son visage. Pour autant, il n'énonça aucun mot à sa progéniture. Après quelque instant dans le silence, fixant ses 2 parents, la Princesse reprit

- « J'ai eu vent de votre entrevue avec le peuple des loups, Père. Est-il vrai ? »

- « Hélas mon enfant, les dires sont vrais. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne tolérerai pas que ces bêtes sanguinaires vous enlèvent de notre royaume »

- « Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix Père. Il menace de vous tuer vous et ma très chère Mère »

Le Roi fixa son épouse, quelque peu silencieuse « Je ne peux pas accepter ! Savez-vous comment il traite les humains, mon enfant ? »

- « Je le sais que trop bien Père, vos leçons restent toujours dans mon esprit. Mais Je suis prête à me sacrifier pour mon peuple. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient ramené la reine à la réalité qui s'empressa de se lever « Shizuru….. »

Un sourire quelque peu triste ornait le visage de sa fille « Si vous me le permettez Père, Mère, je désire annoncer à notre peuple l'union de nos deux nations »

Le Roi fixa sa progéniture, ayant du mal à garder son sang-froid. Sa précieuse fille était vêtue d'une robe masquant son corps ainsi qu'un voile masquant son visage. Elle était mince, mesurant 1m68. Les quelques mèches s'échappant de son voile distinguée une couleur de cheveux châtain clair. Il se leva alors, prenant place aux côtés de son épouse et poursuivit « Si telle est votre décision mon enfant, laissez-nous au moins voir votre visage une dernière fois, telle est la requête de votre vieux père »

Shizuru recula d'un pas : « Je regrette Père mais ce visage n'est pas celui dont je souhaite que vous vous souveniez, je…. »

Le roi s'avança vers Shizuru et malgré les protestations de sa fille, leva le léger voile masquant le visage de celle-ci. Il caressa doucement le visage de sa fille puis tout en l'embrassant sur la joue, imité par la suite par son épouse, énonça faiblement « Vous resterez la même à nos yeux malgré vos propos, vous êtes la beauté de Fuuka mon enfant ».

Shizuru eût du mal à retenir ses sanglots et trouva refuge dans les bras de son père. Personne ne pouvait voir le visage de la princesse.

Ceci s'était déroulé 2 ans auparavant. Un jour, la princesse est apparue son visage masqué et depuis ce jour, les rumeurs vont bon train. Malgré cela et suite aux menaces du roi, personne n'avait percé la réalité. Ceux ayant osé répandre des rumeurs ou connaissant la vérité avaient été décapitées de sorte à servir d'exemple. Là encore, le roi et la reine cajolèrent leur fille unique, aucun témoin présent à cette scène où le visage de l'héritière était dévoilé au grand jour.


	3. Une entente

**_Ancien code Article 38. _**

**_Un loup ne peut revenir sur sa parole quelque soit le motif. Il se doit de demander réparation. Un combat envers son opposant est la meilleure option pour réparer le mal. Il est inenvisageable qu'un humain puisse tromper un loup par ses actes ou ses paroles. Le châtiment imposé est alors la mort de ce même humain par un combat contre le loup ayant subi outrage et trahison. _**

Suite à la décision de sa fille, le Roi a convié le représentant du peuple Wolvemen de sorte à signer un accord. Lors de l'énonciation de l'arrivée de l'alpha, le Roi et son épouse se trouvèrent installés devant une table, leur fille ainsi qu'un scripte à leur côté. Les représentants des Wolvemen étaient au nombre de deux : l'alpha alias Natsuki Kruger ainsi qu'une autre jeune femme ayant le même regard envoûtant que l'alpha mais une couleur de cheveux bien différente. Prenant place sur les deux sièges vides, Natsuki énonça brièvement : «Ma sœur et le Béta de la meute, Nao Kruger » puis s'assied, imitée par sa sœur.

Le roi prit alors la parole « Nous acceptons votre accord mais voudrions mettre certaines conditions »

Natsuki semblait plus intéressée par la Princesse que par les propos du Roi « Je vous écoute malgré que je ne peux signaler une acceptation de vos conditions »

Le roi saisit un parchemin sur la table et commença sa lecture « Le présent document signale l'union de nos 2 nations. Et….. »

La bêta de la meute interrompit la lecture « Union ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme approprié»

- « Qu'il appelle notre domination, union n'est pas un problème Nao. Le Roi veut juste s'assurer que nous serons présent dans le cas d'un conflit ou que nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre parole, une fois, _fixant Shizuru_, que mon héritier sera né. Ai-je raison Mon seigneur ? »

Le Roi ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait et allait reprendre la parole mais fût coupé par Natsuki : « Je n'ai qu'une parole et de sorte à vous montrer ma bonne foi, je vous enverrai une de mes meilleures équipes pour entourer votre royaume ». Se focalisant sur Shizuru, Natsuki reprit « Votre fille sera bien traitée. Rassurez-vous, je ne lui ferais aucun mal mais… »

Natsuki avait émis un silence obligeant le roi à intervenir « Mais ? »

- « Dans le cas où ceci est un stratagème pour gagner du temps, je serais beaucoup moins indulgente. Votre fille se doit de respecter sa part du contrat ou dans le cas contraire je viendrais personnellement vous tuer vous et votre chère épouse. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre Princesse ? »

Nao avait un sourire quelque peu sadique face au propos de sa sœur mais resta silencieuse. Le roi et la reine échangèrent un regard soucieux. Shizuru, quant à elle, continua à fixer son interlocutrice et énonça fermement : « Je ne vous laisserai pas menacer mes parents de la sorte. Si vous pensez influencer mon choix avec la menace, ceci est peine perdue. Vous vous devez d'accepter mes conditions si vous êtes réellement un humain et non pas une bête immorale ».

Nao se leva face à la joute verbale mais fut retenue par Natsuki. Avec un léger sourire, l'alpha reprit : « Nao, j'aimerais vraiment connaitre la suite. Rassied-toi. Quelles sont vos conditions Princesse ? »

Nao semblait surprise par le calme de sa sœur, chose devant être très rare mais ne voulant pas subir les colères de son leader s'exécuta, non sans un grognement non retenu.

Shizuru : « Vous vous devez de me respecter en tant que femme, et acceptez mes requêtes en tant que telle »

Natsuki se leva et se dirigea vers Shizuru, non sans un regard interrogateur de Nao, et une certaine tension entre les différentes autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis s'agenouillant au pied de celle-ci « Il en sera fait selon votre désir très chère Lady dans le cas où vous respectez mes attentes». Natsuki se releva et voulu retirer le voile présent sur le visage de Shizuru mais celle-ci mit sa main devant son visage pour signaler son refus. On pouvait lire la frustration dans les yeux de Natsuki. Pour autant, elle se refreina et s'adressa au scripte avec une voix dure et sèche « Ecris ce qu'il a été dit, en n'oubliant aucun détail. Je ramène la beauté de Fuuka dans mon royaume dès ce soir »


	4. ou pas

**_Ancien code Article 15. _**

**_Un loup doit se montrer digne de confiance face à la personne acquérant sa préférence. Il se doit de la respecter, l'aimer, la protéger, et la soutenir dans ses décisions. Il doit ne faire qu'un avec sa préférence de sorte à privilégier une union saine et ainsi former une paire aux yeux de ses semblables._**

Après les quelques formalités documentaires, le départ fut proclamé. Natsuki s'était dirigée vers un cheval et tendit la main à Shizuru, une fois montée dessus. Voyant l'air interrogateur de celle-ci Natsuki prit la parole « Qui y a-t-il ? »

- « Je ne compte pas partir ni sans mes domestiques ni sans mes affaires personnelles »

- « Tous ceci sera acheminé un peu plus tard dans ma demeure »

- « Une calèche serait plus appropriée pour une femme de mon rang »

- « Nous n'en avons pas mais si tel est votre désir de ne pas monter alors marchez Princesse »

Shizuru lança un regard glacial à l'alpha puis désignant Nao : « Où est donc la monture de votre sœur ? »

- « J'aimerais partir avant la prochaine lune….. Nao n'a pas besoin de monture. Montre-lui ma sœur pour que nous puissions enfin rejoindre les nôtres »

Nao regarda Shizuru intensément puis d'un coup se changea en un loup ayant une fourrure rousse. Le loup s'avança en montrant les crocs à Shizuru mais regarda Natsuki qui sourit quelque peu à la situation « Voulez-vous grimper sur le dos de Nao ou sur ce cheval ? »

Nao avait déjà filé droit et Shizuru n'eût d'autre choix que de capituler. Le retour dans la meute avait été très calme. Shizuru essayait de masquer son visage malgré les mouvements du cheval, quant à Natsuki, elle était concentrée sur les alentours, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Un léger soupir sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'elle distingua les portes de son Royaume. Lors de l'arrivée au Royaume des Loups, Shizuru se dirigea directement dans ces quartiers sans un mot à l'égard des personnes la dévisageant excepté « Où se situe mes quartiers ». Natsuki demanda à une servante d'accompagner la Princesse qui ne lui adressa ni révérence ni remerciement. Après son départ et un long soupir de Natsuki, Nao prit la parole « Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais alpha ? »

L'alpha se dirigea au abord d'une fenêtre « Il me faut une héritière sinon je ne peux pas me reproduire alors ai-je vraiment à répondre à ta question bêta?»

Nao avait rejoint sa soeur : « Elle n'est pas la seule héritière… Pourquoi elle ? »

- « Elle est la beauté de Fuuka, une beauté rare et sublime. Elle me fera un bel héritier »

- « Tu ne tiens pas compte des rumeurs ? »

Natsukiposa une main sur l'épaule de Nao « Tu sais que ceci n'a aucune importance pour moi »

- « Mais… »

- « Une fois qu'elle m'appartiendra, qu'elle l'acceptera, tout ira bien Nao. Tu devrais rejoindre Mai avant de te faire réprimander »

- « Oi ! Mai ne me fait pas peur »

Natsuki murmura à l'oreille de sa sœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres « Ma progéniture aura besoin d'un compagnon de jeu alors assure-toi de rester en bon terme avec Mai. Elle te fera un descendant exemplaire »

Nao lança quelques insultes mais ne pût retenir de multiples rougeurs sur son visage, sous les moqueries de sa sœur.

Le soir venu, Natsuki se rendit aux quartiers de Shizuru. Après avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas être dérangée et ceci sous aucun prétexte, elle congédia les gardes aux abords de la pièce. Natsuki pénétra dans les quartiers de l'héritière quelque peu offusquée par ce manquement de courtoisie.

- « Ceci est mes quartiers alors veuillez-vous annoncer comme il se doit »

- « Je suis ici chez moi alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'annoncer dans ma propre demeure »

Natsuki continua son avancée tandis que Shizuru recula, se trouvant bientôt freinée par le mur opposé. Natsuki colla son corps contre celui de sa possession puis elle amena ses mains au niveau du voile masquant le visage de Shizuru : « Je voudrais voir la beauté de Fuuka de mes propres yeux, Princesse »

Shizuru la poussa d'un coup, qui suite à l'imprévue fit trébucher Natsuki au sol. Celle-ci se releva en un éclair et bloqua Shizuru contre le mur, les poignets tenus fermement au-dessus de la tête. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient beaucoup plus luisants, tel un animal en chasse, ce qui fit peur à Shizuru. Pour autant, elle énonça à travers son voile : « Si vous désirez vraiment cela, vous allez devoir utiliser la force et me violer dans mon intimité ». Baissant quelque peu la tête, elle reprit « Père avait raison, vous n'êtes que des animaux ne voulant que satisfaire vos envies primaires ». Pendant un court instant, le calme était pesant, écrasant. Pour autant, Natsuki tenait encore fermement Shizuru qui commençait à réellement avoir peur et qui essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes. Shizuru se décida à relever son regard vers celui de son agresseur, qui ne disait mot et restait silencieux. La princesse de Fuuka a cependant observé un changement dans le regard de celle-ci, ses yeux reprenaient petit à petit leur lueur d'origine. Natsuki se retira d'un coup puis claqua la porte sans un mot, laissant une Shizuru en pleure et totalement désorientée. Après cet incident, l'alpha ne se présenta plus aux abords des quartiers de Shizuru. Celle-ci avait reçu ses domestiques personnelles ainsi que ses affaires et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ses quartiers


	5. Capitulation

**_Ancien code Article 87_**

**_Un loup se doit de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Il se doit de suivre les règles en vigueur et respecter l'alpha. L'alpha quant à lui se doit de mener son peuple. Sa plus haute responsabilité est d'assurer sa descendance. De ce fait, il se doit de donner naissance à un héritier ou héritière par accouplement avec sa préférence. Dans le cas contraire, l'alpha agit en désaccord avec la volonté de ses Pères. Il se doit alors d'assumer les actes de son manquement, soit en choisissant un nouveau meneur, soit en acceptant les défis des jeunes loups cherchant à acquérir la dominance. L'exil ou la mort peut-être envisagé pour l'alpha déchu, sa vie étant aux mains du nouvel alpha._**

Le 17 septembre de l'ère Xant

Suite à une non-visualisation de la princesse de Fuuka, Natsuki était d'une humeur noire.

Pour autant, Shizuru observait, par la fenêtre, Natsuki. Elle était dans la basse-cour, s'entrainant face à Nao. Après plusieurs défaites et un ras le bol plus que présent, Nao prit la parole « Stop! J'arrête là »

- « Attaque-moi encore ! »

- « Non ! Tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis 2 jours et résultat moi j'en peux plus. Non-stop que l'on s'entraine. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser ! »

Natsuki, leva le ton « C'est un ordre ! »

Nao, leva la main face à la menace : « Tu joues la carte de l'autorité maintenant ? Je n'y suis pour rien si ta précieuse princesse refuse de sortir, de s'alimenter et surtout de s'accoupler avec toi »

- «Laisse-la en dehors de ça et bats-toi »

- « C'est toi qui devrait la laisser en dehors de ta tête pendant nos affrontements. Tu as failli tuer un jeune hier ! »

Natsuki, croisa ses bras sur son torse « Si cet incapable savait se battre, cela ne se serait pas produit, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même »

Nao, secoua la tête « Tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité…. »

- « Vas t'en ! Archers, préparez-vous »

- : «Tu devrais te reposer aussi »

Natsuki ne prêtais déjà plus attention à sa sœur et se plaça devant différents archers. Un jeune homme s'avança et prépara sa flèche. Natsuki l'arrêta en levant la main et d'un sourire narquois dit « Les 5 en même temps »

Les 5 archers se regardèrent puis se positionnèrent à la même distance. Pendant tout ce temps, Shizuru n'avait pas quitté la scène. Mentalement, elle était impressionnée par la rapidité et la force de combat des loups. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les 5 archers décocher leurs flèches en même temps sur Natsuki, elle avait eu un semblant de crainte et avait fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, elle vit l'alpha, ayant arrêté 4 des 5 flèches, non sans une blessure à l'avant-bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était quelque peu soulagée.

- « A qui est la flèche rouge ? ».

Face à cette interrogation, 4 des 5 archers firent un pas en arrière, laissant le malheureux archer déglutir péniblement. Natsuki se rapprocha de lui et d'un coup vif l'attrapa à la gorge et commença à serrer. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas mais commençait fortement à manquer d'air. Un bruit alerta Natsuki qui face à cela regarda vers le château. Elle vit le reflet de Shizuru et décida de relâcher son emprise « Tu devrais remercier la Beauté de Fuuka d'être encore en vie ». Sur ce, elle se dirigea à la hâte à l'intérieur du château, direction les cuisines « Mai ? », héla-t-elle

Une jeune femme rousse sortie de la cuisine puis tout en faisant la révérence fixa l'alpha : « Que me vaut la visite de l'alpha dans mes cuisines ? »

Natsuki sourit face à l'appellation « Et toi depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de manière ? »

- « Je ne suis qu'une simple cuisinière mon seigneur »

- « Tu es plus que cela et tu le sais. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »

- « Oh je vois. Mon seigneur me flatte pour obtenir une faveur. Qu'en est-il ? »

Natsuki semblait troublée par la réponse : « Je…. Bref, je voudrais que tu apportes de quoi se restaurer à la princesse … dans ses quartiers »

Mai, surprise par la demande, alla répliquer mais fut vite coupée par Natsuki « Je t'en prie Mai »

Mai hocha simplement la tête et après cela commença à préparer le repas de la Princesse.


	6. omission

**_Ancien code Article 253_**

**_Les loups se doivent de respecter les humains, vaisseaux de leurs descendances. Une fois sa préférence choisie, le loup ne peut pas renoncer. Seule la mort pourra rompre le lien entre ses deux êtres unis. La préférence doit être de sexe féminin et être fertile pour empêcher l'extinction des Loups. Chaque loup se doit de respecter la préférence de ses semblables. En cas d'attaque d'un Loup envers la préférence d'autrui, le châtiment est la mort._**

Après une heure dans les cuisines, Mai se dirigea vers les quartiers de Shizuru. Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle entra. Elle fut surprise de voir Shizuru, immobile, devant la fenêtre. Tout en s'éclaircissant la voix, elle énonça en s'inclinant quelque peu « Votre repas Princesse »

- « Je n'ai pas faim, je vous remercie Loup »

- « Loup ? »

- « Ara c'est ce que vous êtes non ? »

- « Je regrette mais je n'ai pas l'honneur d'être un loup »

Shizuru ria amèrement face à la réponse de la cuisinière. Elle décida à lui faire face « L'honneur ? Vous pensez que c'est un honneur d'être un monstre ? »

Mai déposa le plateau et décida de refermer la porte : « Ils ne sont pas ce que vous imaginez »

Shizuru invita Mai à s'asseoir « Vraiment ? Alors expliquez-moi ce qu'ils sont selon vous »

- « Il est vrai qu'ils possèdent une force surhumaine mais ils sont bons »

- « En tant qu'humain vous ne devriez pas les défendre »

- « Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas réellement qui je suis. Je suis la fille d'un loup s'étant uni à une humaine mais j'ai hérité de ma mère »

L'intonation dans la voix de Shizuru signala sa surprise face aux propos de la cuisinière : « Je ne savais pas qu'il était ainsi. Etes-vous la seule ? »

Mai rigola légèrement « Non, je ne suis pas une anomalie. Quand un enfant de loup naît, il y a environs autant de chance qu'il soit loup ou simple humain. C'est de l'ordre du hasard »

Shizurusemurmura les propos de son père « Je pensais que la mort était infligée aux humains »

- « Les loups ont besoin des humains pour se reproduire alors jamais ils ne s'attaqueraient à leurs progénitures. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a inculqué mais il semblerait qu'il y ait de réelles erreurs et omission dans vos connaissances sur notre peuple. »

- « Je m'excuse si mes paroles vous ont offensé Mlle ? »

- « Tokiha Mai mais appelez-moi Mai. Je suis la préférence de Nao Kruger »

- « La préférence ? »

- « Nao m'a marqué comme sienne il y a plus de 2 ans et depuis je suis sa préférence. Cela signifie en d'autre terme que je porterais son héritier »

- « Et cela vous convient ? »

- « J'aime Nao alors oui cela me convient. Et vous ? Cela vous convient-il d'être la préférence de Natsuki ? »

Shizuru essaya de répondre d'un ton neutre mais les mots étaient tranchant « Je n'ai pas vraiment eût le choix mais non cela ne me convient guère d'être liée à un animal »

Mai ne semblait pas partager les propos de la Princesse et essaya malgré tout de rester calme « Natsuki n'est pas un animal. Bien que je suis en charge de vous apporter votre nourriture, je préférerais que vous n'utilisez pas ce genre de propos à l'égard de notre alpha »

Shizuru ne pouvait cacher son agacement « Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Rien qu'à mon arrivée, elle m'a sauté dessus tel un animal sur sa proie juste pour voir qui se cache derrière la beauté de Fuuka »

Un certain malaise était visible dans la voix de Shizuru. Cherchant ses propos Mai essaya de défendre temps bien que mal les agissements de son leader « Elle voulait vous voir. Vous savez les rumeurs dont vous faîtes lieu sont connues au-delà des frontières de Fuuka et nous ne faisons pas exception à cela. Alors pensez-vous réellement que Natsuki vous a choisi pour votre physique ? Elle voulait simplement vous voir. N'est-il pas injuste pour elle que vous vous cachiez de ses yeux alors que vous la voyez elle ? »

D'abord surprise, Shizuru réfuta les propos de la cuisinière « Je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus sous son vrai visage alors malgré que je vous apprécie je vous prierais de ne pas me dicter ma conduite. Personne depuis plus de 2 ans a vu mon visage et si votre très chère alpha était au courant des rumeurs, elle s'aurait que je refuse de dévoiler mon visage et aurait respecté cela »

Voyant que la discussion n'amènerait à rien, Mai capitula et se releva « Mangez votre repas, je suis une excellente cuisinière »

- « Je vous remercie pour votre compagnie »

- « Nous serons amenées à nous voir régulièrement Princesse si vous refusez de sortir »

Shizuru semblait chercher ses mots « Pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus sur votre peuple et sur votre dirigeant ? »

Mai sourit face à la requête de Shizuru ayant volontairement utilisé le terme « dirigeant » au lieu de Natsuki. Tout en hochant la tête, Mai se dirigea vers l'extérieur des quartiers de Shizuru.


	7. Problèmes en vue?

**_Ancien code Article 758_**

**_Les Wolvemen, les Shadows ainsi que les Mécanisas forment le pacte des trois. Le peuple des Loups se doit de respecter ses alliés et de leur apporter soutien, lors de conflit les opposant à une menace externe telle que l'alliance des 9 royaumes. Pour autant, il a été voté qu'une attaque sera lancée vers un opposant, uniquement si le pacte des trois arrive à un accord commun ou dans certain cas par vote avec majorité l'emportant. Sans cela, la question sera parlementée jusqu'à trouver un terrain d'entente entre les trois peuples. _**

Le 15 novembre de l'ère Xant

Un petit rituel s'était alors installé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mai apportait ses repas à Shizuru qui ne daignait sortir de ses quartiers. Pour autant Mai essayait de calmer les tensions entre Shizuru et Natsuki. Ainsi elle apprenait à Shizuru qui était réellement les Wolvemen ainsi que Natsuki et parallèlement à cela, elle rapportait des informations concernant la princesse, à Natsuki. L'alpha se trouvait devant son repas, seule comme à son habitude quand elle vit Mai passer les portes de la salle à manger.

Mai fut interpellée par le manque d'intérêt de Natsuki pour son plat « Mon nouvel assistant est si mauvais que cela dans la préparation de ton repas Natsuki ? »

Natsukifixa un instant Mai« Non il est très bon, c'est juste que l'appétit me manque »

- « Y'a-t-il des problèmes pour notre peuple ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, il n'en est rien. Simplement des rumeurs font mauvais présage, notamment avec nos alliés »

- « Quelles sortes de rumeurs ? »

- « Mon engagement avec Fuuka »

Mai ne comprenait pas alors d'un regard interrogateur fixa Natsuki qui reprit : « l'héritier devrait déjà être conçu. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est mienne et elle n'est jamais sortie de ses quartiers alors la meute se pose des questions et nos alliés aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne serais pas en mesure de protéger Fuuka si nos alliés décident d'attaquer »

- « N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'éviter cela ? »

Natsuki _fixa Mai et soudain une lueur étrange apparue dans ses yeux_ : « Il y a bien un moyen mais Nao refuse »

- « Nao ? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ? »

- « Tu devrais lui demander. Comment va la Princesse? »

Mai sourit face au changement brusque de discours « Bien ne t'en fait pas »

Natsuki se leva sans un mot à l'égard de Mai puis revint quelque instant après avec un petit livre dans les mains « Donne-lui cela mais ne lui dis pas qu'il vient de moi »

- « Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Natsuki répondit tout en se dirigea en dehors de la salle : « Tu m'as dit qu'elle aimait lire alors je pense qu'elle appréciera ceci »**_  
_**


	8. réminiscence

**_Ancien code Article 16. _**

**_Un Loup choisit sa préférence mais un humain ne peut pas choisir son Loup. Ainsi, le Loup doit se montrer patient lorsque sa préférence ne le souhaite pas. L'âme du Loup choisi pour son porteur. Même si les raisons ne sont pas au premier abord exploitable, il s'avère que le loup sommeillant dans le cœur des Wolvemen possède une seule possibilité d'âme sœur et ne peut aller à l'encontre de cela. Tout Wolvemen doit conquérir sa préférence, la facilité n'est pas toujours une preuve d'appartenance. _**

Le 22 novembre de l'ère Xant

« Le livre vous plaît-il ? »

Shizuru fut sortie de sa lecture par Mai, entrant avec un plateau contenant deux tasses et une théière.

- _ «_ Ara, Mai m'as fait un beau cadeau en m'offrant cet ouvrage »

- « Maintenant que vous m'avez avoué l'apprécier, je peux vous signaler que c'est une offrande de Natsuki »

Shizuru posa le livre sur la table et tout en se rapprochant de Mai : « Ara, Mai s'est moquée de moi, je suis fortement blessée »

Mai versa du thé dans chacune des tasses « Avouez que vous l'auriez refusée dès le départ si je vous avais signalé qui vous l'avez réellement offert»

Shizuru remercia Mai qui lui tendit la tasse mais ne répondit pas. Soudain un bruit sorti Mai et Shizuru de leur discussion. Quelqu'un avait ouvert avec grand fracas la porte. Tout en fixant la porte Mai fut surprise d'y découvrir Nao.

- « Nao ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? »

- « Mai dehors »

- « Mais ? »

- « Faut que je parle à cette princesse car là j'en ai plus que marre »

Tout en s'approchant de Shizuru, Nao reprit. Le ton était dure et froid « Toi Princesse de Fuuka, tu vas te lever illico presto et sortir de cette pièce et maintenant »

Nao allait agripper Shizuru mais fut interrompue par Mai « NAO ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Face à la menace, Nao s'arrêta et fixa Mai qui reprit plus calmement « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière ?»

Nao embrassa Mai sur la joue« 2 mois Mai que je me fais martyriser par Natsuki qui passe ses nerfs sur moi parce que Mademoiselle ici présente ne veut pas s'accoupler avec. Alors y'en a marre. Soit elle sort de son plein grés soit moi je vais la faire sortir. Alors maintenant DEHORS »

- « Ara, je ne sortirais pas. Je suis dans mes quartiers et je vous demande de sortir très chère béta »

- « Mais elle se fout de ma gueule en plus »

Elle attrapa de force Shizuru et tout en la soulevant sortit de la pièce sous le regard perplexe de Mai.

Shizuru _essayant de se débattre_ : « Veuillez me lâcher »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse, je vais bientôt te relâcher »

Malgré les protestations de Shizuru ainsi que les demandes résonnées de Mai, Nao continua à s'enfoncer dans le château jusqu'à atteindre la salle de trône. Natsuki était assise à sa place et fut quelque peu surprise de voir les 3 jeunes femmes arrivées.

- « Mais qu'est-ce…. »

Naodéposa Shizuru sans vraiment de délicatesse « Voilà. Maintenant Toi tu arrêtes de te calmer sur moi et toi Princesse, je viendrais te trainer de force hors de ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu daignes agir comme une personne civilisée et parler à d'autre personne que Mai »

Shizuru était en face de Nao et émit d'une voix sèche « Civilisée ? Votre geste est civilisé selon vous ? »

- « Ne me cherche pas trop si… »

- « ASSEZ ! ».

Tous les regards étaient sur Natsuki qui était rouge de colère face à cette scène. Nao se retira sans grande formalité tout en tirant Mai avec elle. Shizuru allait repartir dans ces quartiers quand elle entendit « Reste un peu, je t'en prie »

La voix était douce et calme contrairement au visage encore rougit par la colère.

- « Ara, il semblerait que Nao ne me laisse pas le choix »

Sur ce, elle alla se poser sur un des sièges aux abords du trône. Le silence était présent. Shizuru fixait la fenêtre, quand à Natsuki, elle regardait Shizuru. D'un coup, Shizuru prit la parole « Je voudrais comprendre »

- « Comprendre quoi ? »

Shizuru ne prêtait pas attention à son hôte, son regard toujours focalisé vers l'extérieur « Pourquoi moi ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas alors »

Shizuru fût troublée par ces mots et décida de fixer Natsuki : « De quoi devrais-je me souvenir alpha ? »

Natsuki grimaça à l'appellation puis tout en haussant les épaules s'avança devant les fenêtres et fixa l'horizon. Après quelques minutes paraissant des heures, Natsuki reprit : « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées dans le passé »

- « Ara je regrette, je n'ai jamais rencontré un monstre tel que vous dans mon passé »

Natsuki ne releva pas la parole sur l'insulte « C'est pourtant le cas. Tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est tout »

- « Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Telle est l'explication à ce mensonge »

Natsuki se retourna pour faire face à Shizuru « Je ne mens pas. Nous étions plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Cela remonte à 10 ans »

- « Je ne vous crois pas. Je m'en souviendrais »

- « Je peux le prouver »

Shizuru la fixa un instant puis la vit déboutonner son chemisier et avant même de comprendre ce que Natsuki voulait faire, elle se leva et dit « Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à cela ! Comment osez-vous ? »

Natsuki continua sans prendre en compte la remarque de Shizuru puis amena ses mains en dessous de son cou de sorte à détacher un pendentif. Elle s'avança alors vers Shizuru et le lui tendit.

Natsuki : « Ne t'évoque-t-il pas quelque chose ? »

Face au mutisme de Shizuru, elle referma son chemisier et alla s'asseoir sur son trône. Shizuru observa le pendentif, c'était un cadeau de son père. Des bribes de souvenir lui revinrent.

Shizuru regarda l'objet entre ses doigts« Comment ? »

- « Je l'ai ramassé le jour où tu t'es perdue en forêt »

- « Je ne me souviens pas de votre présence »

Natsuki sourit à cet ancien souvenir mais n'énonça que très faiblement « Ce n'est pas important. Tu peux retourner te cacher dans tes quartiers et garder cet objet »

Contre toute attente, Shizuru se rassied : « Je voudrais me souvenir de cette journée »

Comprenant la demande Natsuki se remémora …

_Flash-back_

- _Tu as bien compris ma fille, je ne t'autorise pas à rentrer au royaume tant que tu n'auras pas acquiert un magnifique gibier_

- _ Mais Père, je ne peux pas seule et …._

- _Il suffit ! Tu es le futur alpha, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple aux jeunes de ton âge et d'agir seul tel un bon leader. Tu devrais te dépêcher avant que la nuit tombe._

_L'homme se retira, laissant seule, une jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle avait décidé de marcher, s'éloignant de plus en plus de sa demeure. Mais rien, pas un gibier, pas âme qui vive, juste le bruit du vent dans les arbres « C'est bien ma veine ça…. Comment je vais pouvoir rentrer…. Père mourra de honte si je ne ramène rien et Nao qui va se moquer de moi… Impossible, il me faut une biche ». Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit « Des brindilles qui se craquent sous le poids d'une bête…. je ne dois pas manquer mon coup ». Elle retira ses vêtements et tout en se concentrant énonça « Veillez sur moi de là-haut mère ». Elle s'approcha de l'origine du bruit en se cachant derrière les buissons et au moment d'attaquer, elle remarqua non pas une biche mais une humaine « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux quand même pas ramener un humain… Ce n'est pas comestible si ? …. L'emblème dorée ? Qu'est-ce qu'une domestique de Fuuka fiche ici…..A non c'est pas vrai, cette odeur, le sang…. Elle est blessée…manquait plus que cela, il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, l'odeur des arbres, Respire Natsuki, Respire… Qu'est-ce que ? Non seulement, elle est sur mon terrain de chasse mais en plus elle tombe dans les pommes… Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça…. ». Elle s'approcha alors doucement vers l'humaine, essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur du sang, essayant de garder son sang-froid. Elle la tira dans un renforcement près d'un arbre… « Elle est belle…. ». Soudain, elle entendit des échos de voix. Se dirigeant aux environs de celles-ci, elle vit un groupe de soldats. _

- _Regardez un loup ! Abattez-le !_

_« Que des amateurs, enfin au moins ils me suivent »_

- _Il est parti par-là !_

_« Ils croient vraiment m'atteindre en allant à cette allure…. »_

- _Commandant, attendez ! La Princesse est ici ! Elle semble blessée_

- _Que faisons-nous pour le loup, commandant ?_

- _Laissez-le ! Notre mission principale est accomplie. Rapportons La Princesse au royaume_

_« Princesse ? Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas tué… Bien que Père ne doit jamais l'apprendre…. »_

_La jeune femme se rhabilla puis se dirigea là où elle avait découvert la Princesse. Son regard se porta sur un pendentif en or « Mon trophée de chasse ? Père ne prendra pas cela en plaisanterie ». Elle glissa l'objet dans sa petite besace et se remit en quête du gibier tant convoité._

_Fin flash-back_

Natsuki avait été plongée dans ses souvenirs et après avoir fini son discours fixa Shizuru. Elle ne disait mot mais semblait quelque peu dans la tourmente. Natsuki se leva et s'approcha tranquillement vers sa possession puis lui dit d'une voix tendre : « Je veux juste te voir car j'ai vraiment apprécié la jeune femme que j'ai vu 10 ans auparavant et je suis désolée si j'ai mal agis »

Natsuki déposa un baiser chaste sur le revers de la main de Shizuru puis se retira. Seule, Shizuru ferma les yeux

_Flash-back_

_Une jeune fille courrait dans la forêt « Le Nord, je dois localiser le Nord comme Père me l'a appris ». Elle s'avança encore et encore s'éloignant de sa destination. La panique la gagnait de plus en plus et soudain la chute. Elle regarda sa jambe et grimaça. Du sang, beaucoup de sang. « Je ne peux pas rester ici, l'odeur du sang va amener les prédateurs ». Elle continua à un rythme moins soutenu. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, tout tournait et avant de comprendre, elle s'évanouit. Sentant une légère pression sur sa robe, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Elle vit un animal, un chien ? Non trop gros…. Un loup ? Trop gros également….. La seule chose dont elle se souvint fût un regard émeraude envoûtant. A son réveil, elle était de nouveau au château._

_Fin du Flash-back_


	9. douleur

**_Ancien code Article 27_**

**_Tout loup se doit de faire son meilleur pour l'alpha. Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout. Les descendants d'une même famille se doivent de rester unis quelque soit les raisons de discordes, la meilleure arme dans ces conditions étant le dialogue. _**

Le 3 décembre de l'ère Xant

La situation aurait pu évoluer et pourtant, Shizuru continua à rester dans ses quartiers. Malgré les assauts brutaux de Nao dans sa chambre, elle y revenait à chaque fois. Nao, contre toute attente avait fini par capituler. Elle était tranquillement dans sa chambre en compagnie de Mai. Elle caressa affectueusement le cou de Mai laissant apparaître une morsure sur celui-ci. Mai montrait des signes d'un éveil proche.

- « Bonjour Mai, tu as bien dormi ? »

- « Hum oui et toi ? »

- « Pas trop à vrai dire »

Mai se releva pour regarder Nao dans les yeux : « Et pourquoi cela ? »

Nao haussa les épaules « Natsuki est vraiment désespérée et désespérante avec Shizuru et je sais pas quoi faire »

Mai se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Natsuki à ce propos : « Rassure-toi, elle a une solution à ce qu'elle m'a dit, une solution que tu ne cautionnes pas »

Nao se figea instinctivement puis souffla : « Oui en effet et tu connaîtrais sa solution tu serais de mon avis »

- « Qu'en est-il ? »

- « Elle veut que toi et moi on ait un… un petit et qu'une fois fait il sera son héritier. Aux yeux du peuple en tout cas et seule toi, moi, elle et la Princesse agoraphobe seront au courant mais je refuse »

Maiétait attristée des propos de sa compagne« Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant, donc je comprends ta position »

- « Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne suis pas contre un enfant juste….. Pas pour ses raisons »

Mai avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant ses paroles. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur Nao qui s'empressa de rajouter « Mais pas maintenant pour un petit »

Mai caressa sensuellement Nao« Alors nous allons nous entrainer en attendant que tu le désire autant que moi ». Elle l'embrassa la béta sur les lèvres d'une façon désireuse puis descendit le long de son cou en déposant nombre de baiser de plus en plus sensuels puis redonna un baiser plein de désir à Nao sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci allait approfondir le baiser quand elle entendit « Mais avant tu as raison, il faut trouver une autre solution ». Mai se releva d'un coup et sortit directement de la pièce. Nao était toujours dans la même position et après quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits cria : « MAIIII ! HE ATTENDS MOI AU MOINS »

Natsuki revint de sa promenade quand elle vit son escorte l'attendre devant l'entrée du château. Elle descendit de son cheval et s'adressa au garde le plus proche « Qui y'a-t-il ? »

- « Alpha, il y a eu un feu au château dans la chambre de la Princesse et… »

Natsuki agrippa le garde « Où est-elle ? »

- « Dans la grande salle mais… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre que Natsuki était déjà dans la grande salle. A son arrivée, elle vit Shizuru, Mai et Nao ainsi que la gouvernante du château.

Natsuki s'approcha rapidement de Shizuru « Tu n'as rien ? »

Shizuru ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Face à cela, Natsuki ne pouvait que soupirer puis regardant sa gouvernante, elle poursuivit : « Mlle Maria, veuillez attribuer une nouvelle chambre à la Princesse de Fuuka je vous prie »

Mlle Maria s'inclina devant son alpha « C'est impossible, toutes les autres pièces royales sont occupées »

- « Il lui faut de nouveaux quartiers »

Nao s'interposa entre les deux femmes « Vous pouvez disposer Maria, je vais m'en charger »

Attendant le départ de Mlle Maria, Nao et Mai se regardèrent avec un léger sourire au coin. Natsuki l'ayant remarqué s'écria d'un coup « Tu n'as quand même pas osé Nao ? »

Nao sourit légèrement et répondit avec une voix faussement innocente « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chère sœur. Mais avant que tu ne rajoute quelque chose, je voudrais te dire que les choses n'ayant pas brûlées ont été amenées dans tes quartiers alors il va de soi que comme aucune pièce n'est libre, le partage de ta chambre est obligatoire »

Maijusque- là silencieuserenchérit les propos de sa compagne « Après tout vous êtes un couple au nom de la loi donc il n'y a aucunement difficulté à acquérir une cohabitation dans tes quartiers avec ta moitié »

Natsuki essaya temps bien que mal d'énoncer une plainte « Mais elle…. »

Naoattrapa Natsuki par les épaules « Pas de mais, tu vas dans tes quartiers ce soir et tu me remercieras quand tu prendras ton pieds avec ta préférence »

Nao sortit un sourire aux lèvres suivit de près par Mai ayant un regard compatissant face à la tête qu'offrait Natsuki tellement elle était dépassée.

* * *

Le soir arriva et Natsuki était la première dans ses quartiers. Comme tenue de nuit, elle portait un simple bandeau masquant ces seins ainsi qu'un shorty. Lorsqu'elle entendit un faible coup sur la porte, elle répondit un faible « entrez ». Shizuru entra avec une chemise de nuit avec son voile sur le visage. Natsuki s'assied sur le rebord du lit et la fixa. Sentant le regard persévérant de Natsuki, Shizuru rompit le silence « Ne vous souciez pas de moi, je ne dors que très peu »

- « Je….. Tu ne veux pas t'allonger avec moi ? »

- « Je ne veux pas dormir avec vous »

- « Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne te demande rien d'autre que dormir mais avant… », tout en s'avançant vers Shizuru et se mettant à genoux « Laisse-moi ôter ceci pour que tu puisses prenne place à mes côtés »

Natsuki avança ses mains vers le début du voile de Shizuru qui lui retint les mains « Je ne vous autorise pas » mais Natsuki ne l'écoutait pas, elle sentait la peine de Shizuru dans ses propos. Elle releva un peu le voile de sorte à voir le menton de celle-ci et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle voulut relever encore un peu l'objet indésirable mais cette fois-ci la voix de Shizuru se perdit dans un souffle « c'est trop douloureux pour moi, je vous en prie ». Natsuki caressa la main de Shizuru « Ta douleur est due à ton refus de t'accepter alors laisse-moi t'aider ». Elle sentit les mains de Shizuru trembler mais décida de poursuivre son geste. En relevant petit à petit le voile, elle remarqua que la partie droite du visage de la princesse était fortement abimée. Une longue cicatrice ainsi que des marques de brûlures anciennes ornaient son visage. Ce qui la perturba encore plus fut la détresse dans les yeux rouges sang de Shizuru. Elle n'a pas dit aucun mot et s'est contentée d'embrasser le visage meurtrie de celle-ci. Doucement, elle se rapprocha d'elle et tout en la tenant dans ses bras lui murmura : « Que s'est-il passé Shizuru ? »

La jeune femme dans ses bras semblait fondre tellement elle pleurait et cela lui faisait mal. Même si Shizuru ne l'a voyait comme un monstre, elle s'était attachée à la jeune femme. Elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis elle entendit d'une voix tremblante « Un accident ». Natsuki se releva et tendit une main vers sa compagne qui l'accepta. Elle se laissa amener jusqu'au lit puis lorsqu'elle fut correctement installée, Natsuki reprit « Comment ? »

Shizuru semblait se calmer et se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras forts. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Natsuki ne l'avait pas dévisagé ou émit un semblant de peur ou de rejet, elle l'a regardé toujours avec cet air doux et protecteur, le désir se mêlant de temps en temps à ces émotions dans ses yeux. « J'étais avec mon référent alchimiste et il y a eu une explosion. Mon maitre est mort dans l'explosion. Je ne devais pas être avec lui ce jour-là mais j'avais tellement envie d'apprendre... Père m'a fait soigner par un ami de la famille qui a emporté ce secret dans sa tombe. »

Natsuki : « Je vois ». Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à la révélation de la Princesse. Soudain une lueur étrange apparue dans ses yeux « Est-ce ta plus grande souffrance Shizuru ? »

Shizuru ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

« Repose-toi »

Shizuru s'était rapidement endormie, sans doute le contre coup de son torrent de larmes. Natsuki fixa la jeune femme pendant plusieurs heures. Puis se murmurant à elle-même « J'espère ne pas te faire de mal Shizuru, Pardonne-moi ».


	10. appartenance et absence

**Note de l'auteur : Je regroupe ces deux petits chapitres même si d'un point de vue littéraire j'aurais préféré en faire deux distincts suite à la présence des articles de l'ancien code. Je remercie celles et ceux suivant mon écrit. Sachez que j'ai écrit d'autres fanfictions avant "Sur les Terres ennemies" alors n'hésitez pas à les lire entre deux mise à jour de celle-ci. Et laissez-moi des revues, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié... ou pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de votre lecture.**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 4_**

**_Le loup se doit d'absorber toutes les souffrances de sa préférence quel qu'en soit l'origine ou la douleur que celle-ci peut lui infliger. Le loup ne forme qu'une seule et même âme avec sa préférence. Un échange s'établi alors entre ses deux âmes sœurs, la force et la puissance régissant l'âme du Loup, l'amour et la fertilité régissant l'âme de sa moitié. L'équilibre parfait entre deux êtres opposés de toute part. La seule chose témoin de cet acte n'est autre que la marque du loup sur sa préférence._**

Le 4 décembre de l'ère Xant

Shizuru se réveilla dans le grand lit, sans trace de Natsuki. Elle décida d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre puis tout en se dirigeant vers la commode se brossa les cheveux. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace et … son visage … aucunes marques, aucunes brûlures.

« Impossible » fut le seul mot sortant de sa bouche. Elle continua à caresser son visage et soudain remarqua une petite marque le long de son cou.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

Shizuru était entrée dans la salle du trône mais fût surprise de distinguer plusieurs hommes ainsi que Nao et Natsuki.

L'alpha resta figé face à Shizuru. Elle avait deviné sa beauté mais la voir sans voile, sans masque, c'était vraiment au-delà de toute espérance. Elle se leva et fit signe à Shizuru de la suivre dans une salle à côté. A peine la porte refermée, la question refusa « Que diable m'avez-vous fait ?»

Natsuki ne pouvait détacher son regard de Shizuru « Je t'ai donné ma préférence »

- « Je ne comprends pas, mon visage, il… »

- « As-tu remarqué la marque que tu as à ton cou ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête

- « Je t'ai marqué, tu es à moi. Tu as ma préférence »

- « Je ne comprends pas je…. »

- « ASSEZ ! Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas ? Ta souffrance m'as transpercé le cœur hier alors accepte-le comme un présent»

Shizuru voulait répondre mais Nao entra précipitamment dans la pièce « Il est l'heure Natsuki »

Natsuki hocha la tête puis se retournant vers Shizuru « Nous en reparlerons à mon retour »

- « Combien d'heure partez-vous ? »

- « Ce serait plutôt en jours que tu devrais me demander. Et je ne sais pas »

- « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant ?»

Natsuki répondit tristement tout en s'éloignant « Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi depuis ton arrivée alors je ne pensais pas que ceci t'intéresserais. Tu ne me vois comme un animal alors même si je meurs … je sais que tu ne pleureras pas ton Loup »

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 7_**

**_Le lien entre le Loup et se préférence est tel que l'absence de sa moitié laisse place à un profond manque au plus profond de l'être des deux âmes. La distance se ressent, laissant place à une douleur inqualifiable. _**

Le 18 décembre de l'ère Xant

2 semaines passèrent et l'absence de Natsuki était pesante. Bien sûr, Shizuru n'était pas inquiète, elle voulait juste des réponses. Suite au « cadeau » de Natsuki, elle avait pu admirer l'entièreté du château et de ses alentours, souvent en compagnie de Mai ou alors de jeunes enfants renversés par sa beauté. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir entière et affichait de temps à autre un regard plein de détresse ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mai

- « Nao me manque aussi vous savez »

- « Plaît-il ? »

- « Nao me manque… »

Shizuru sentait le malaise dans la voix de Mai « Ara, ne vous inquiétez pas très chère Mai, je suis sûre que Nao va bien »

- « Je m'inquiète aussi pour Natsuki et pour les autres »

Shizuru ne répondit pas mais face au regard dure de Mai se sentit obligée d'ajouter « Natsuki me doit une explication alors soyons patientes voulez-vous ? »


	11. Marca

_**Petit hors série dans la continuité de l'histoire. J'ai essayé d'apporter une réponse à certains lecteurs. Malgré tout, je tiens à rappeler que le genre est noté comme fantastique signalant que certaines choses n'existent pas et ne peuvent pas être rationnellement expliquées. Je remercie psycheforeros pour m'avoir donné un avis d'écrivain et je tenais à remercier les guest et plus particulièrement malo prenant le temps de lire tous mes chapitres et de me donnait son avis par le biais de review. Sur ceux soyez indulgent pour ceux ayant un esprit rationnel et bonne lecture pour ceux appréciant ma façon d'écrire. **_

* * *

Le 19 décembre de l'ère Xant

Shizuru se baladait tranquillement aux abords du château de sorte à s'occuper l'esprit. Malgré tout, des questions restaient en suspens. Sans Natsuki à proximité, elle gardait certaines questions dans son esprit qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de réfléchir. Elle se trouvait assise sous un magnifique saule pleureur quand elle aperçut au loin une forme familière s'avançait vers elle.

- « Bien le bonjour Princesse »

- « Ara, bonjour Mai. Que faîtes - vous donc ici ? »

- « Eh bien, j'aime venir ici pour réfléchir et être au calme »

- « Je vous comprends. Je suis moi-même ici pour essayer de chasser toutes les questions prenant en otage mon esprit »

- « Si je peux me permettre d'alléger vos questionnements, je serais ravie de vous écouter »

- « Vous m'avez permise de comprendre l'histoire des Wolvemen et je vous en remercie mais j'ai des questions un peu plus personnelles »

- « Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète pardonnez-moi »

- « Il n'est rien de tout cela, je serais ravie de converser avec vous »

- « Je vous écoute et soyez sans crainte, ceci restera entre nous »

- « J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'acte en lui-même »

- « L'acte ? »

- « d'assurer sa descendance »

Mai semblait chercher ses mots. Après quelque instant, elle se releva et incita la Princesse à la suivre. Elles remontèrent dans le silence un petit sentier amenant à l'extérieur de la cour du château. Il semblait que la végétation avait repris ses droits. Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. En passant l'entrée, Shizuru remarqua plusieurs torches le long des parois de celle-ci. Elle suivit Mai, toujours dans le silence. Soudain, elle remarqua une différence dans l'ambiance de la grotte, la lumière naturelle avait laissé place non pas à l'obscurité mais à une couleur légèrement violette. En s'avançant d'avantage, elle vit devant elle, des fleurs éparpillées au sol et au-dessus de celles-ci, une sorte de sphère violette qui semblait flottait dans les airs. La couleur de celle-ci était magnifique, envoûtante et semblait si pure, si authentique. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par Mai.

- « Voilà la réponse à votre question »

- « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Mai alla répliquer quand elle entendit des voix s'approcher d'eux. Se retournant quelque peu, deux autres jeunes femmes entourées d'une quinzaine d'adolescents leur faisaient face. Après un bref salut, Mai reprit son discours.

- « Je vais vous raconter une histoire qui n'en est pas vraiment une, Princesse alors asseyons-nous »

- « Veuillez excuser notre intrusion Mai mais serait-il possible de faire part de votre récit aux jeunes ? »

- « Bien sur si la Princesse ni voit pas d'inconvénient »

- « Ara ? Faîtes Mai, je vous écoute »

Les jeunes s'étaient assis autour de Mai et de Shizuru, les deux autres femmes ayant, après remerciées Mai, pris leur congé. Mai donna un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tous commença son récit

_« Il y a environ 5 siècles, Minara, le premier alpha arriva aux abords de notre contrée. Il n'y avait que végétation à perte de vue. Ayant trouvé refuge dans cette grotte, il décida de se sédentariser et construisit, avec l'aide de sa meute, les premiers piliers de notre civilisation. Petit à petit, les loups s'adaptèrent à leur environnement. Cependant, un problème venait nuire au développement du peuple des loups. En effet, les loups essayaient d'assurer leur descendance mais malgré cela, beaucoup de femmes humaines mourraient, ne supportant pas leurs grossesses, donnaient naissance à des enfants mort-nés ou n'arrivaient pas à terme de leurs grossesses. Pendant plus de 100 ans, le peuple n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à cette malédiction. Bien évidemment, certains loups semblaient réussir à se reproduire et assurer leur descendance mais les pertes étaient nombreuses. Un autre problème était la naissance d'enfant loup de sexe féminin. Arrivées à leurs maturités, celles-ci étaient dans l'impossibilité de se reproduire avec un homme ou même avec un autre loup de sexe masculin. Les louves étaient alors considérées comme infécondes et souvent étaient bannies de la meute. Ceci jusqu'à l'arrivée de Marcos. Marcos était un loup ayant eu la possibilité de mettre enceinte sa compagne. Pour autant, celle-ci périssait à vue d'œil. Ne pouvant pas assumer la perte probable de sa femme, il se dirigea dans cette grotte de sorte à prier Minara. Il fit une chose qu'aucun loup n'avait, jusque-là réalisé. Il offrit sa vie à la place de celle de sa femme et de son enfant. On raconte que ce soir - là, le ciel s'est obscurcit d'un coup puis a laissé place à une couleur violette. Le corps de Marcos n'a jamais été retrouvé. A la place de cela, les loups découvrirent cette sphère, et un petit parchemin à terre où l'on pouvait lire « Mes frères, Minara m'a confié un message pour vous. La seule façon de préserver vos femmes et vos enfants est de choisir une femme et de la marquer comme votre préférence. Une simple morsure assurera la préférence de votre femme et le maintien de la race ». Cette sphère fut rebaptisée Marca en l'honneur de Marcos. _

_Bien évidemment tout n'était pas très clair dans la tête de nos anciens. La femme de Marcos avait donné naissance à une fille Anna, qui s'avéra être une louve. Par respect pour le sacrifice de leur frère, Anna ne fut pas banni. Entre temps, le marquage de la préférence avait fini par être compris. Des loups avaient mordu leur compagne et il semblait que le nombre de décès, femmes et enfants confondus, avaient drastiquement diminué. Des mages de l'époque en ont déduit que la morsure des loups possédaient une sorte de fluide permettant aux femmes de supporter plus facilement leurs grossesses. Aujourd'hui nous savons que ce fameux fluide n'est autre que le venin « Baiser du Loup » permettant au loup d'être dans sa préférence et ainsi connecté en tout temps à elle. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter et pourtant il y eut une autre observation. Anna avait réussi à mettre enceinte une humaine. Beaucoup pensait à une tromperie au départ. Pour autant, la marque était présente sur la préférence d'Anna. Personne ne comprenait réellement pourquoi mais Anna permis une acceptation des louves au sein de la meute n'étant plus infertiles comme beaucoup le pensait. Il a fallu du temps pour comprendre et encore aujourd'hui tout le mystère n'est pas résolu. Ce que nous savons provient des anciens. Il semblerait que le venin permet de s'infiltrer dans le corps de la préférence d'un loup et quand celui-ci est pleinement relié à son âme-sœur, réalise l'acte permettant d'assurer sa descendance, et que les deux protagonistes le désirent réellement, le venin permet la fécondation de la femme. Bien sûr, des loups ont essayé de marquer plusieurs personnes, sans succès. D'autres ont essayé de se reproduire avec d'autres femmes autres que leur préférence, sans succès également. De sorte à éviter ses écarts de conduite, l'ancien code a été mis en place mais ceci est une autre histoire »_

Shizuru avait écouté Mai avec beaucoup d'intention. Même si elle n'avait pas la réponse à toutes ses questions, Mai avait permis d'en supprimer certaines. Voyant les enfants se relever, Shizuru fit de même et tout en souriant à Mai énonça brièvement « Comment la sphère tient-elle ?»

- « Personne ne sait. Certains ont essayé de la déplacer mais sans succès »

- « Comment ça ? »

Mai sourit légèrement et énonça « J'ai été témoin de deux jeunes femmes essayant de la ramener au château comme cadeau de fête des mères. Résultat, l'une d'entre elle s'est écrasé contre le mur de la grotte et s'est fêlée deux côtes et l'autre est restée inconsciente pendant deux jours »

- « Ara et qui était ces deux jeunes femmes ? »

- « N'avez-vous pas une légère idée sur la question ? »

- « Nao et Natsuki ? »

« Nao et Natsuki… »


	12. Acceptation

**_Ancien code Article 66_**

**_L'appartenance est un sentiment beaucoup plus force que l'amour. Pour autant, un loup se doit d'être honnête et authentique avec sa préférence. La confiance étant la base de tout bon fondement._**

Le 20 décembre de l'ère Xant

Shizuru se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y passer la nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fût surprise de voir une femme, l'épaule droite brûlée, face à elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que ? »

Natsuki se retourna avec un léger sourire « Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir de mon arrivée mais vois-tu les autres voulaient surprendre leurs compagnes respectives et ….. »

Shizuru n'avait pas écouté un traître mot et perdue dans ses pensées « votre dos est…. »

- « Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi »

Shizuru s'était avancée « Que vous est-il arrivée ? »

- « Rien. Allons-nous mettre au lit, je suis fatiguée »

- « Dites-moi au moins qui vous a fait cela ?»

- « Tu n'as pas à le savoir »

- « Je me suis confiée à vous alors je pense que le minimum de votre part est de faire de même »

- « Ce n'est pas une souffrance pour moi, il ne sert d'en parler »

Shizuru s'énerva suite à la réponse non obtenue« Vous agissez toujours comme une bête sans cœur alors que j'essaie de vous comprendre. Vous n'avez rien d'humain et sachez que…. »

- « C'EST TOI ! »

Shizuru avait reculé face au ton glacial.

- « C'est toi qui est à l'origine de cela Shizuru. Es-tu satisfaite de connaître la réponse ? »

Voyant que Shizuru tremblait, Natsuki s'assied sur son lit et tout en se calmant reprit « Je t'ai donné ma préférence alors j'ai absorbé ta plus grande douleur. Telle est la condition pour un loup pour acquérir sa préférence. Pourrions-nous dormir maintenant ? »

N'attendant pas la réponse de Shizuru, Natsuki se faufila dans son lit. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit Shizuru à ses côtés. Un murmure se fit entendre « Je suis désolée ». Natsuki se retourna alors et caressa le dos de sa compagne « C'est mon choix alors ne t'excuse pas ».

La situation était tendue, Natsuki voulait Shizuru mais celle-ci continua à lui tourner le dos. Elle vit que la princesse tremblait alors usant de ce prétexte, elle se colla à elle.

- « Tu as l'air d'avoir froid alors laisse-moi te donner un peu de ma chaleur »

Shizuru se rapprocha du rebord du lit « Il n'en est rien, je vais bien »

- « Est-il si dure pour toi que je te tienne dans mes bras ? »

Suite à une non-réponse, Natsuki se dégagea et se mit sur le dos. Elle se demandait pourquoi ? Un simple mot pour beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi Shizuru refuse-t-elle d'être sienne ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas déjà attaqué Fuuka pour montrer sa frustration ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle marqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'obliger à lui donner un héritier ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas laissé ses alliés attaquer Fuuka ? Pourquoi avait-elle passé plus de deux semaines à calmer les tensions entre ses deux alliés et à empêcher leur conquête ?….. Tant de question et pourtant aucune réponse. Du temps ? Elle lui en avait laissé. De la patience ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi compréhensible et calme. Du respect ? Elle en a chaque jour, chaque nuit. Alors quoi ? Que manque-t-il ? L'amour ? Natsuki n'a jamais compris la signification de ce mot alors le ressentir…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Shizuru qui s'était retournée et avait collé sa tête sur son torse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette action alors elle murmura doucement « Puis-je te caresser les cheveux ? ». Une simple requête banale qui aurait fait sans doute rire ses soldats. On la voyait souvent comme l'alpha, la meneuse, le leader avec un charisme, une force et une volonté hors du commun. Souvent très dure et très carrée dans ses décisions ne laissant pas de place ni à l'imprévu, ni au hasard. Certains en avaient payé le prix fort pour un refus ou une mauvaise action. Elle s'était faite une place et était respectée et crainte de tous.

Shizuru avait hoché la tête, ce qui fit sourire l'alpha.

- « Nous formons la paire dominante Shizuru alors je voudrais que tu sois présente à mes côtés lors des prises de décisions. Je souhaite que tu te sentes à ta place et bien avec moi »

Elle n'eût pas de réponses, alors croyant que Shizuru dormait, elle passa délicatement sa main sur son visage, puis sur ses lèvres « Comme j'aimerais t'embrasser Shizuru »

Elle sentit Shizuru se relever et s'empressa de rajouter « Reste contre moi, je ne t'obligerais pas, je pensais que tu dormais, je… ». Elle fut surprise de sentir les lèvres douces de Shizuru sur les siennes. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir le baiser, que Shizuru s'était déjà replacée sur elle et lui murmura «Je ne suis pas prête pour plus »


	13. compréhension

**_Ancien code Article 2_**

**_Ne pas perdre à l'esprit que les Loups chassent ensemble, en meute, en parfaite harmonie. Ce qui s'applique à la chasse, s'applique également au quotidien._**

Le 21 décembre de l'ère Xant

Emergeant de son sommeil, Shizuru se trouva privée de la chaleur de Natsuki. Après sa toilette quotidienne, elle se dirigea à l'extérieur du château et vit une dizaine d'adolescents en face de Natsuki. Elle s'approcha de sorte à comprendre la situation. Natsuki était en train de leur parler de chose quelque peu technique et Shizuru décida de ne pas l'interpeller. Puis ayant fini son discours sur un « N'oubliez pas que les loups chassent en meute alors ayez l'esprit collectif », elle s'adressa à Shizuru « As-tu bien dormi ? »

- « Oui, je te remercie de ta bienveillance »

Natsuki lui sourit puis s'adressant à un homme « Suis-les et dès qu'ils sont prêts à attaquer, blesse leur proie avant. Ne te fais pas repérer »

Le garde s'inclina et s'exécuta. Voyant l'air interrogateur de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit

- « Ceci est leur première chasse alors ils n'arriveront pas à travailler correctement en équipe. Je demande d'affaiblir la proie de sorte à ce qu'ils se sentent confiants et ainsi tirer les leçons de leur erreur mais tout ceci ensemble »

- « Chasse ? »

- « Je teste leur rapidité de cette manière»

- « Pour tuer ? »

- « Pour suivre une piste, rester silencieux en attendant le bon moment, et attaquer leur proie »

- « N'est-il pas dangereux ? »

- « Seul peut-être mais ensemble certainement pas »

Shizuru avait écouté les explications avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui semblait réjouir Natsuki. Elle décida de se rapprocher de sa possession en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue puis sur les lèvres. Shizuru n'avait pas bougé, ni émis aucune réticence.

- « Je pars quelques jours pour régler quelques détails aux frontières de notre royaume. Tu devrais profiter de cette merveilleuse journée pour te balader »

Shizuru avait juste hoché la tête, et vit Natsuki partir direction les écuries, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est un petit entremet en attendant un chapitre un peu plus long. La question est : tout restera aussi rose entre Natsuki et Shizuru ou cela va-t-il se gâter? ... Mystère mystère. La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Un indice? Un tout petit indice ? hum en réfléchissant , je pourrais peut-être vous révéler un petit élément du prochain chapitre ... mais... je préfère attendre que vous le découvrez par vous même ... Alors à bientôt!


	14. désobéissance

**_Note de l'auteur: j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux partie correspondant au chapitre 14 et 15. Histoire de laisser un peu de suspens... Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!_**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 65_**

**_Le loup se doit de protéger sa famille et peut de ce fait agir de la sorte lorsqu'un humain ou un autre loup s'attaque délibérément à sa préférence ou sa descendance, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. La décision de l'alpha ne doit jamais être remise en cause par une action non formulée et validée par celui-ci._**

Le 27 décembre de l'ère Xant

Natsuki était rentrée depuis quelques heures et avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu avec son maître d'armes dans la salle de combat. Soudain, elle vit Shizuru rentrer malgré les protestations d'un garde. Natsuki leva la main pour signaler à la fois la fin du combat mais également au garde de laisser entrer Shizuru. Natsuki remarqua que celle-ci était en colère et eût la confirmation de ceci lorsqu'elle reçue une gifle. Un garde allait s'emparer d'elle quand il fût arrêté par Natsuki « Laissez-nous »

Après le départ des différentes personnes, Natsuki se concentra sur Shizuru

- « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce geste ? »

- « Comment oses-tu me le demander ? Père avait raison tu n'es qu'un animal »

- « Je ne comprends pas. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?»

- « Je devrais être celle qui te pose cette question ? Comment ai-je pu imaginer que tu pouvais te comporter comme un humain ? »

Natsuki saisit la main de Shizuru « Shizuru, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me juges de la sorte »

Shizuru retira sa main mais fut troublée par le regard de Natsuki, elle y décelait de la peine, de la douleur et surtout de l'incompréhension. Mais cela ne la calma pas alors elle explosa de rage

« Tu m'avais promis de protéger mon royaume »

- « Tu parles de Fuuka ? »

- « Je n'ai pas plusieurs royaumes jusqu'à preuve du contraire »

- « Le royaume des loups est ton royaume et… »

Shizuru était sur le point de gifler à nouveau Natsuki « NATSUKI ! »

Natsuki se passa la main sur le visage « Je protège Fuuka, j'ai envoyé une équipe depuis ton arrivée. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Shizuru fixa Natsuki dans les yeux « Comment oses-tu me mentir? »

- « Je ne te mens pas »

Shizuru chercha à déceler le mensonge dans les yeux de Natsuki « Alors pourquoi Père a-t-il envoyé une missive pour nous signaler l'abandon des terres de Fuuka par les loups ? »

Le visage de Natsuki montra dans un premier temps l'incompréhension, puis petit à petit la colère. Et tout en haussant le ton vers un interlocuteur imaginaire, elle s'écria

- « ALLEZ ME CHERCHER L'EQUIPE E TOUT DE SUITE »

Après quelques minutes, Natsuki bouillant littéralement de rage et Shizuru essayant de comprendre l'emportement de celle-ci, un général ainsi que deux sergents arrivèrent et s'inclina devant elle. Le général prit la parole

- « Nous vous saluons alpha »

- « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton équipe et toi êtes sur mes terres ? »

- « Je pensais que tel serait votre désir après l'échec de votre union »

Natsuki attrapa par la gorge le général et le rejeta d'un geste vif, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre

- « De quel droit oses-tu t'attribuer des décisions qui ne viennent pas de moi ? »

Général essaya de garder de la contenance « Je ne fais que suivre vos dires. L'ancien code dit qu'une union est abolie si la raison de l'unification ne se réalise pas »

Natsuki s'avança vers son général qui face à cela commençait à déglutir péniblement « Comment oses-tu me faire passer pour une personne sans parole devant le royaume de Fuuka et devant ma préférence ? »

L'homme devint d'un coup pâle mais essaya de se justifier « Alpha, je ne pensais qu'au bien….. »

- « SILENCE ! »

Elle regarda les deux sergents n'ayant omis aucune parole tellement ils étaient effrayés « Vous deux vous allez retourner à Fuuka et amener l'équipe D avec vous. TOUT DE SUITE. Et si j'apprends qu'un seul loup est rentré sans mon consentement, il …. » Elle s'avança vers le général et d'un coup lui brisa la nuque sur le regard apeuré de Shizuru « … subira le même sort, est-ce clair ? »

Les deux sergents abaissèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et entendirent avant de partir

- « Débarrassez-moi de ça avant de repartir vers Fuuka »

Natsuki quitta la pièce. Shizuru avait cependant remarqué l'intensité dans les yeux de Natsuki, beaucoup plus sombre, de la rage et de la colère y étaient visibles. L'animal avait, à ce moment précis, eût raison de l'humain. Et elle était responsable de ce changement de personnalité.


	15. Préférence

Le 27 décembre de l'ère Xant ( suite de la journée et du chapitre 14)

* * *

Shizuru avait cherché Natsuki dans tout le château, en vain. Résignée, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers quand elle eût une idée. D'un pas sûr, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Nao.

Après avoir cogné sans réponse, elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle se souvint des nombreuses intrusions de Nao dans ses quartiers. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle énonça « Je sais qu'il … Par Shinso-sama, veuillez m'excuser, je… »

Rouge comme une tomate, elle baissa les yeux. Devant elle, Nao et Mai était en plein ébats. Suite à l'irruption dans la pièce, le premier réflexe de Mai avait été de pousser Nao, se trouvant au-dessus d'elle, et de se cacher sous les couvertures. Quand à Nao, elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son corps à la vue de la princesse, une main sur ces seins et une autre sur un oreiller masquant son intimité.

- « On t'as pas appris à cogner aux portes dans ton royaume ? »

Shizuru ne décala pas son regard du sol « Je suis désolée Nao, j'ai cogné mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse je… »

- « Alors la meilleure solution selon toi était de rentrer ? Nan mais j'y crois pas, on n'est pas tous aussi frustré sexuellement que toi je te signale »

Face à l'insulte, Shizuru tourna les talons tout en murmurant « Je suis désolée, je voulais simplement vous parler de Natsuki mais il s'avère que cela n'était pas une bonne idée »

Mai, jusque-là silencieuse, prit la parole « Natsuki ? »

Malgré la gêne du moment, Shizuru pris son courage à deux mains et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de combat. Nao s'était entre temps rhabillée. Lors de la fin de l'explication, elle se posa sur le lit et regarda Mai, qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- « Ecoute attentivement Princesse car je ne le répéterai pas vu ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête tout en fixant Nao « un loup est lié à sa préférence. Nous ressentons ses émotions. Je ne justifie pas l'acte de Natsuki même si cet idiot l'a bien mérité mais… »

« Mais ? » Shizuru avait sentis un malaise dans la voix de Nao.

Après quelque instant, elle reprit « Si quelqu'un s'en prend à Mai ou remet en cause ma préférence, je le tuerais sans aucune pitié »

- « Où puis-je trouver Natsuki ? »

- « Tu devrais la laisser se calmer, elle reviendra»

- « Je ne peux pas, je dois lui présenter mes excuses car il en est de ma responsabilité »

Nao semblait légèrement étonnée des propos de la princesse. Après un souffle, elle énonça « Dans l'arrière-cour, il y a une allée menant à la tombe de nos parents. Et si elle te demande, l'information ne vient pas de moi »

Shizuru se rapprocha de Nao et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ayant pour résultat un léger blush. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Shizuru lui dit « Je comprends ce que Mai voit en vous. Merci Nao »

* * *

Shizuru se dirigea vers le lieu-dit. Elle observa silencieusement Natsuki. Elle était assise, frôlant une tombe de la main, le visage baissé. Elle s'avança près de l'alpha, et sans attendre un consentement de la part de celle-ci, s'agenouilla en face de la tombe. Elle pouvait y lire « A mon épouse et mère dévouée Saeko Kruger ». Elle resta ainsi un long moment puis voyant Natsuki se relever, elle fit de même et attendit d'être en retrait du sanctuaire pour amorcer la discussion « Je voudrais te parler Natsuki ». Aucune réponse, celle-ci se contenta de continuer vers la salle de trône. Arrivée dans celle-ci, Shizuru tenta une deuxième approche « Natsuki, je … »

- « C'est inutile »

Shizuru fixa Natsuki ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ces mots. Natsuki lui fit enfin face et déclara « Je vais rompre le traité mise en place avec Fuuka »

- « Pourquoi désire-tu le… »

- « Mais je ne le désire pas. C'est juste la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que tu arriverai à me considérer comme un être humain »

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki « Je suis désolée pour mon emportement de toute à l'heure »

- « Tu ne l'es pas, tu dis juste cela par peur de représailles envers Fuuka. Je te donnerais bien ma parole pour ne pas tenter un affront contre ton peuple mais la parole d'un animal ne t'est guère suffisante alors… »

Shizuru caressa la joue de Natsuki « J'ai mal agi mais… »

Natsuki s'était reculée face au geste de Shizuru « Ne fait pas semblant de te soucier de moi. Tu peux repartir chez toi »

- « Et pour ta descendance ? »

- « Cela ne te concerne plus »

- « Tu vas faire d'une autre personne ta préférence ? »

- « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, non, je ne peux pas, un loup ne peux choisir qu'un partenaire. Une fois celui-ci disparu ou dans mon cas parti, le loup n'a plus qu'à attendre la mort »

- « Je suis … »

- « Désolée ? Je sais que c'est faux. Si cela peut te rassurer mes jours sont comptés »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Les jeunes vont défier mon autorité vu l'échec de notre union. Espérons que Nao veuille bien jouer le jeu et me vaincre »

- « Nao ? »

- « Mai est enceinte alors l'héritier est assuré, je ne m'inquiète pas »

Natsuki alla quitter les lieux quand elle fut retenue par Shizuru « Je ne partirais pas. Crois-le ou non, je suis sincèrement désolée mais le doute pouvait s'installer dans ce genre de situation. Je te demande juste du temps pour que je te donne tout de moi »

Natsuki, retira les bras de Shizuru de ses épaules et tout en se dirigeant hors de la pièce lança un « Fais comme tu veux, je ne crains ni la mort ni la déchéance »

* * *

La nuit est arrivée à grand pas et Shizuru décida de se rendre dans les appartements de Natsuki. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un garde devant celle-ci.

- « L'alpha m'a demandé de vous escorter vers vos nouveaux appartements »

- « Je suis devant mes appartements alors veuillez me laisser passer je vous prie »

- « L'alpha a été clair sur la mise à disposition d'une nouvelle chambre pour vous »

- « Ecoutez, je vous remercie mais si vous voulez vraiment que j'aille ailleurs que dans cette chambre, il va falloir que vous usez de force »

Le garde semblait hésiter « Je ne peux pas utiliser la force sur la préférence de l'alpha »

- « Dans ce cas, disposez avant que l'alpha ne soit au courant de votre mauvais traitement à mon égard »

- « Mauvais traitement ? Je regrette Princesse mais je n'ai pas agi de la sorte »

Shizuru se rapprocha du garde « Et qui croyez-vous qu'elle va croire ? »

Garde devint pale d'un coup et tout en prenant congé face à la menace : « Bien Princesse »

Shizuru souffla mais entra dans la chambre. Natsuki n'était pas encore là. Elle décida de se glisser directement dans le lit, laissant place à l'obscurité. Un moment passa avant l'arrivée de Natsuki. Celle-ci ne prie pas le temps d'observer son environnement et se coucha directement. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre un soupir « Pourquoi cette disposition à mon égard ? »

Natsuki, se retourna dans le lit, faisant face au regard meurtri de Shizuru « J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux seule. C'est pas comme si ça te faisait plaisir de partager mon lit »

Shizuru se cala contre Natsuki, qui face à ce geste se raidit instantanément « Je suis bien à tes côtés »

Shizuru enroula ses bras autour de l'abdomen de Natsuki puis reprit « Je t'ai demandé du temps, pas de te débarrasser de moi »

Natsuki resta dans la position mais dit dans un souffle « Ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, je… »

Shizuru s'était rapprochée de Natsuki, calant son corps parfaitement au creux de celui de l'alpha « Nao m'a expliqué et je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé cette colère »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune des deux ne parlèrent

- « Je crois que je t'aime Shizuru »

Shizuru avait relevé la tête pour trouver un regard vide et lointain de Natsuki

- « Je n'ai jamais ressenti l'amour mais je crois que le sentiment associé à ta personne et qui me ronge au plus profond de moi c'est l'amour »

Ses quelques mots avaient été les seuls nécessaires pour que la princesse de Fuuka se donne complètement à l'alpha. Cette nuit-là, Natsuki avait pu enfin prétendre à assurer sa descendance.


	16. promesse

Note de l'auteur : petit chapitre qui pour moi est comment dirais-je? ... enfin bref que serait le couple ShizNat sans les blush incontrôlés de Natsuki et les taquineries de Shizuru. Voilà la raison de la présence de ce petit chapitre. Je remercie encore une fois les personnes prenant du temps à la fois de me lire et de me laisser des review. Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 125_**

**_Une fois le marquage et la possession de sa préférence, le loup est enfin complet. La seule chose alors primordiale pour celui-ci est d'assurer le bien-être de celle lui ayant permis de se sentir enfin complet._**

Le 28 décembre de l'ère Xant

Une chaleur hors du commun accueillit Shizuru à son réveil. En émergeant de son sommeil, elle remarqua le corps nu de l'alpha au-dessus d'elle. La tête de celle-ci logeait au creux du cou de la princesse. Shizuru essaya de se déplacer mais en vain, elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle décida donc de se repositionner sur le dos et attendre que son loup se réveille. Après quelque instant, Natsuki semblait enfin se réveiller. Remarquant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se décala sur le côté tout en énonçant, avec un blush, un léger «bonjour». Elle se leva et se rhabilla. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand elle entendit un « Ara, Natsuki voulait uniquement satisfaire son besoin »

- « Plaît-il ? »

Shizuru masqua son visage avec ses mains, tout en feignant de pleurer « Ikezu, Natsuki s'est jouée de moi pour obtenir mes faveurs. Et maintenant, elle me laisse comme si de rien n'était »

Natsuki fut surprise par la réaction de Shizuru « Oi ! Ne dis pas de telles sornettes. Je… Je suis désolée. Ne pleure pas … je t'en prie. Que désire-tu que je fasse pour te montrer que je pensais vraiment mes propos d'hier ? »

Shizuru continua à faire semblant de sangloter « Natsuki … doit le trouver … par elle-même »

Natsuki s'était rapprochée de Shizuru, la prenant dans ses bras. Puis, elle retira délicatement les mains de celle-ci, masquant son visage et fût surprise de ne voir aucune larme. Feignant la colère, elle reprit « Oi ! Tu ne pleures même pas ! »

- « Natsuki désire me faire pleurer ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! »

- « Dans ce cas, Natsuki doit me promettre de ne pas fuir de notre lit comme ça »

Natsuki se releva « Bien, je promets »

Natsuki avait été ramené sur le lit par Shizuru qui avait tiré sur son bras « Shizuru, je n'ai pas le temps de … »

- « Natsuki peut me le redire ? »

Natsuki rougit face à la demande « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Shizuru caressa la joue de Natsuki « Natsuki ment très mal. »

- « Je … »

- « Oui ? »

- « T'aime »

- « Ara, je ne comprends pas »

Natsuki avait viré au rouge vif « Shizuru, je … je t'aime. Voilà tu es contente ? »

Shizuru arborait une moue boudeuse « Mou Ikezu, Natsuki ne le pense même pas sinon elle me l'aurais dit tout en m'embrassant »

Natsuki avait doublé de rougeur. Après avoir repris un peu de contenance, elle murmura un « je t'aime » et s'empressa d'embrasser sa compagne, qui semblait apprécier son petit jeu. Tout en caressant les cheveux de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit « Puis-je aller voir mes hommes avant qu'ils ne croient que tu m'ais assassiné dans mon sommeil ? ».

Shizuru, embrassant Natsuki, de façon désireuse, sur le coin des lèvres valant un nouveau blush de la part de l'alpha : « Hum, je n'avais pas réellement cela en tête mais si Natsuki me promets de se comporter de cette façon chaque matin en utilisant ces mêmes mots et gestes affectueux alors j'accepte »

Natsuki sourit puis tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie énonça « Je te le promets ma préférence »


	17. Menace

**_Ancien code Article 225_**

**_L'exil d'un loup ne signifie pas pour autant sauvegarde de la meute. L'alpha se doit de trouver un bon usage de chacun des membres de sa meute. Ceci s'applique à la fois aux adeptes de l'alpha mais également à ses opposants._**

Le 12 Mars de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru et Natsuki étaient devenues une paire dominante. L'humeur de l'alpha ne se faisait que meilleure suite à cela. Pour autant, le bonheur n'est jamais constant. Ceci se présenta sous la forme d'une menace pour la meute, portant le nom de Tomoe Marguerite.

Shizuru se baladait tranquillement dans les jardins aux abords du château. Elle aimait cet endroit, elle y trouvait calme et sérénité malgré un climat assez délicat en dehors des frontières du royaume. Natsuki était quelque peu anxieuse face au pacte des trois et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perturber ni son traité envers ses deux alliés, ni le traité envers Fuuka. Souvent, Shizuru ne faisait pas partie des délibérations ayant pour simple réponse à ses questionnements un « Je ne laisserais rien arriver à Fuuka, ne t'inquiète pas ». Pour autant, le stress était pesant. Un stress supplémentaire à Shizuru était la possibilité d'enfanter. Elle avait peur. Elle avait entendu bon nombre de rumeurs sur des multiples fausses couches, enfants mort-nés ou enfants n'arrivant pas à supporter leur mutation. Ceci n'aidant pas au processus et il semblait que Shinso-sama était en accord avec ses craintes. Shizuru n'était toujours pas enceinte. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit « C'est donc vous la putain de cette tare ? »

Shizuru se retourna face à l'interpellation « Je vous demande pardon ? »

- « L'humaine qui se tape cette incapable de Natsuki ? »

- « Ara ? Natsuki est votre alpha, Loup »

- « Cette salope ne sera jamais mon alpha »

- « Il suffit. Bien que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire, je vous prierais de me laisser »

L'inconnue s'inclina quelque peu « Mais où sont mes manières ?… Veuillez m'excuser, permettez-moi de me présenter. Tomoe Marguerite, futur alpha »

- « Futur …»

- « Alpha, oui c'est exact. Je ne compte pas la suivre toute ma vie »

Tomoe s'était rapprochée de Shizuru, laissant glisser ses mains le long de ses cheveux « Elle n'est même pas capable de faire un héritier à son peuple »

- « Le temps permettra cela »

Tomoe passa une main sur la joue de Shizuru, qui face au geste se recula « Vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais le temps n'est pas réellement le problème, Beauté de Fuuka »

Shizuru essaya de garder son calme« Et quel est le problème selon vous ? »

- « Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon loup. Je m'occuperais personnellement de vous Princesse soyez-en sûre »

- « Serait-ce une menace ? »

Tomoe fit une seconde révérence et s'éloigna « Juste une prédiction du futur »


	18. Crainte

**_Ancien code Article 45_**

**_Le loup ressent des émotions inconnues par les humains. Pour autant, il est rare que celui-ci ressente une menace externe à sa condition. Les inquiétudes des humains étant plus souvent justifiées que celles des Loups._**

Le 13 Mars de l'ère Xantos

- « Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'es blessée Shizuru ? »

L'alpha regardait sa préférence qui était logée au creux de ses bras depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le dos de Shizuru contre sa poitrine, celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Face à l'interrogation, Shizuru attrapa une des mains de l'alpha lui caressant les cheveux et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- « Hum ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Depuis hier, tu es … je sais pas, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose »

Shizuru ramena l'autre main de Natsuki entre ses mains « Tu n'y es pour rien rassure-toi »

Natsuki posa sa tête au-dessus de celle de Shizuru. Elle reprit calmement: « Si c'est par rapport à notre position délicate envers nos alliés et Fuuka, je tiendrais ma parole »

Shizuru caressa l'avant-bras de Natsuki « Je sais »

Natsuki renforça son étreinte face à la confiance que lui offrait Shizuru « Je sais que tu as peur pour la naissance de l'enfant »

- « Même s'il est vrai ce n'est pas pourquoi je m'inquiète »

Natsuki caressa le ventre de Shizuru « Tu vois tu es inquiète ? Alors qu'en est-il ? »

Shizuru ferma les yeux face au traitement que lui offrait son loup « Je m'inquiète pour toi »

Natsuki s'était arrêtée puis avec un léger sourire reprit son traitement de faveur « Tu peux libérer ton esprit de tes craintes alors. Toute la meute sait que nous sommes la paire dominante et respecte notre statut alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour notre descendance, le temps nous l'amènera »

Shizuru était songeuse sur la réplique de l'alpha « Tu as sans doute raison »

* * *

Malgré la certitude de Natsuki au matin, Shizuru savait que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Ceci fût accentué lors de l'annonce du départ de l'alpha en début d'après-midi. Shizuru se rendit dans la cour pour voir son Loup avant le départ. Voyant la mine déconfite de Shizuru, Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, tout en tenant son visage dans ses mains « Je t'ai déjà dit ce matin que tout irai bien. Ce n'est qu'une simple expédition. Notre éclaireur du Sud est revenu hier en nous signalant une possibilité d'extension de nos Terres, Je ne fais que vérifier cette possibilité. C'est l'histoire que quelques jours Shizuru »

Shizuru n'était pas rassurée mais décida d'offrir un sourire à son loup, qui semblait rassurée par cette émotion.

- « Alpha, nous pouvons proclamer le départ »

Natsuki se retourna et invita la jeune femme à s'avancer « Je te présente notre éclaireur Tomoe Marguerite »

Shizuru avait du mal à rester calme mais pour autant laissa l'exquise d'un sourire sur son visage. Tomoe s'avança, tout en s'inclinant quelque peu « Ravie de faire la connaissance de la préférence de notre alpha »

Après ces quelques paroles, Tomoe fixa Shizuru, comme pour lui faire passer un message par télépathie puis se retira. Natsuki déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shizuru, ce qui la fit revenir à elle. Elle saisit alors la main de l'alpha et tout en la serrant contre elle énonça « Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi ». Natsuki fronça quelque peu les sourcils en signe d'interrogation mais acquiesça. Elle portait toujours ce regard interrogateur, en s'éloignant du château sur sa monture, lorsque son regard croisa celui de la Princesse.


	19. Découverte

**_Note de l'auteur : je remercie tous les guest anonymes ou non pour leur review. Cela me fait plaisir. Plus j'ai des review plus je publie vite alors vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez la suite rapidement ^^.Je remercie également psycheforeros pour son appréciation de mon travail. Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 75_**

**_La connaissance de son peuple se fait en chaque jour et chaque nuit. Inculquer à autrui son savoir, c'est permettre une meilleure cohésion et compréhension de chaque membre de la meute et chaque parcelle de Terre du royaume des Loups._**

Le 14 Mars de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil durant toute la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Le regard de Tomoe l'avait glacé jusqu'au sang. Natsuki ne semblait pas se méfier d'elle et c'était bien le problème. De multiples questions trituraient son esprit. _Et si cette expédition était un prétexte pour blesser ou tuer Natsuki…_ A l'approche d'une migraine, Shizuru se dirigea vers les cuisines et sourit quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit Mai. Enceinte de plus de 2 mois et demi, celle-ci arborait un léger ventre. Un autre sourire arborait le visage de Shizuru suite aux souvenirs d'une demande de Nao à Mai, concernant un arrêt sur ces activités en cuisine, ayant valu un vol de plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine en direction de Nao pour la chasser de ses lieux. Shizuru s'avança vers Mai et tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise commença à discuter avec.

- « Comment vous portez-vous Mai ? »

- « Bien je te remercie. Quand prendras-tu l'habitude de me tutoyer ? »

Shizuru massa ses tempes« Kanin na, une mauvaise habitude »

Mai posa une main sur le poignet de Shizuru « Tout va bien ? »

- « Pourrais-je te poser une question ? »

- « Bien sûr, mais avant laisse-moi te préparer un peu de thé »

Après l'acquisition d'une tasse de thé Mai reprit « Alors qu'elle est ta question ? »

- « Promets-moi que ceci restera entre nous. Ni Nao, ni Natsuki ne doivent être au courant de notre échange »

Mai semblait quelque peu soucieuse mais acquiesça.

- « Que peux-tu me dire sur Tomoe Marguerite ? »

Mai semblait surprise par la question « C'est l'un de nos éclaireurs. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle ?»

- « J'ai mes raisons. Tu ne peux rien me dire de plus ? »

Mai se leva brusquement et ferma les différentes portes des cuisines, sous le regard interrogatif de Shizuru

- « Tout ceci ne doit pas sortir des cuisines car il est un passé que l'on préfère ne pas remettre au goût du jour »

Mai bu une gorgée de thé « Tomoe est ou plutôt était la fille d'un des bras droit de Fehnir. Cela remonte à trois ans, son père a voulu s'emparer du pouvoir un jour et il en est sorti une confrontation entre les deux loups, soldée par une victoire de Fehnir. Pour autant, Fehnir lui a laissé la vie sauve. Mais son père n'a pas retenu la leçon et a provoqué de nouveau Fehnir qui suite à cela n'a pas eu d'autre choix qu'un combat à mort »

- « Que Fehnir a remporté ? »

Mai acquiesça « La mère de Tomoe s'est suicidée face à cela, laissant Tomoe seule, à l'âge de 17 ans. Tomoe a ensuite décidé de rejoindre la meute en apportant ses excuses sur les actions de son père. »

- « Elle n'a jamais rien tenté contre Fehnir ou … contre Natsuki ? »

Mai pencha légèrement la tête « Je te raconte des choses dont personne aime se souvenir alors pourrais-tu me dire la raison de ses questions si soudaine ? »

Shizuru fixa sa tasse « J'ai eu un échange avec elle avant-hier. Elle m'a comme qui dirait menacé et dénigré Natsuki »

- « Elle ne tentera rien contre Natsuki, la meute respecte son alpha. Mais il y a déjà eu des tensions entre elle et Natsuki et aussi avec Nao d'ailleurs »

- « Pourrais-tu m'en faire part ? »

Mai semblait embarrassée « Nao n'a pas toujours était … disons stable sentimentalement. Alors quand elle m'a marqué, il y a eu nombre de rumeurs comme quoi, Nao n'avait pas le choix ou encore que je fusse une femme facile, des propos très durs … »

Shizuru posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Mai « … Tomoe a usé de ces rumeurs pour faire croire qu'elle m'avait possédé avant Nao. Nao ayant sa fierté et avec son statut a eu des problèmes avec son père. Mais grâce à Natsuki, Nao m'a fait confiance et Fehnir accepta notre union »

Mai soupira et tout en passant une main sur son ventre reprit « Elle a été ma première et tout ceci est possible grâce à Natsuki »

- « Je comprends mieux la place de Natsuki dans ton cœur »

- « Tomoe ne s'est pas attaquée qu'à Nao et moi. Elle a essayé de remettre en cause l'autorité de Natsuki »

- « Pour quelle raison ? »

- « Combien de fois depuis ton arrivée as-tu vu Natsuki sous la forme d'un loup ? »

- « Jamais pourquoi ? »

- « Voilà l'argument que Tomoe a utilisé contre Natsuki »

- « Je ne comprends pas »

- « Tomoe est de l'ancienne école. Pour elle, chaque Wolvemen doit être sous sa forme originelle. Ainsi les humains sous forme humaine et les loups sous forme animale. Mais Natsuki ne défend pas ce point de vue. Elle ne se transforme que lorsqu'elle a la nécessité de le faire. Tomoe a essayé de monter la meute contre Natsuki mais en vain. Son observation a plutôt eu la réaction inverse… »

- « Inverse ? »

- « La meute est impressionnée que leur alpha arrive à se faire respecter sous forme humaine et à régler les problèmes en tant que tel. C'est pour cela que la meute est aussi unie. Si Natsuki arrive à se faire respecter sous forme humaine face à des Loups alors sous sa forme animale, l'impact est encore plus fort »

- « Je crois comprendre. Merci Mai. Natsuki ne risque donc rien »

- « Natsuki pourra toujours compter sur des loups dignes de confiance comme Nao. Alors je crois vraiment qu'elle ne risque rien »

Shizuru allait se relever mais fût prise de vertige.

- « Shizuru ? »

- « Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne »

Mai se rapprocha et aida Shizuru à se relever « Tu devrais aller voir le médecin »

- « Ara, ne t'inquiète pas Mai, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive »

- « C'est bien pour ça que tu devrais y aller »

- « Je ne souffre d'aucun mot »

- « Je ne pensais pas à cela »

- «Ara? À quoi penses-tu ? »

- « Si je te dis qu'il y a plus de deux mois j'ai moi aussi ressenti des vertiges, puis des nausées, cela te mets-il sur la voie ? »

Shizuru regarda un instant Mai, puis laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle put entendre Mai « Natsuki aura une bonne surprise à son retour »


	20. Joie

**_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est certes court mais je vous promets quelque chose de beaucoup plus long et intrigant dans les prochains chapitres. En effet même si l'intrigue se passera sur une courte durée, je pense que je la couperais en plusieurs chapitres en espérant que celle-ci sera au goût des lecteurs. Je remercie les guests pour leur reviews._**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 9_**

**_L'alpha doit trouver un poste allant à chacun des humains et loups de sa meute. Plus la cohésion est bonne, meilleur est assuré l'avenir des Wolvemen._**

Le 18 Mars de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru était dans la bibliothèque du château, en train de lire un ouvrage. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'a pas noté la présence d'une autre personne dans celle-ci. Elle fût sortie de sa lecture par une main légère dans ses cheveux. Suite à l'action, celle-ci se releva, faisant face au propriétaire de la main. Devant elle, Tomoe avait un large sourire « Natsuki est certes un alpha médiocre mais en termes de femme, possède un goût exemplaire »

- « Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

Tomoe désigna la porte, valant un léger soupir de Shizuru « Vous êtes une femme que j'aimerais posséder »

Shizuru essaya de sortir mais fut bloquée par Tomoe « Votre alpha m'a déjà marqué comme vous le savez »

Tomoe agrippa le bras de Shizuru « Ceci ne m'arrêtera pas »

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise et alla répliquer quand elle entendit « Shizuru ? Tout va bien ? »

Natsuki s'avança et remarqua la présence de Tomoe « Que fais-tu ici Tomoe ? »

Tomoe saisit le livre que lisait la Princesse, qui face aux actions, avait atterris à terre « Je ne faisais que saluer la Princesse et ramasser cet ouvrage pour elle »

- « Est-il vrai Shizuru ? »

Celle-ci observa Natsuki puis inclina légèrement la tête. Tomoe s'inclina face à la paire et fixant Shizuru reprit « Je tenais également à garantir à la Princesse la sécurité de Fuuka sous mes ordres »

Shizuru regarda perplexe Natsuki qui face à cela énonça « Tomoe va reprendra l'équipe E sous sa direction étant donné qu'elle se retrouve sans commandant »

Tomoe arpentait un léger sourire aux lèvres « Je serais prendre soin de vos sujets et parents chère Princesse. J'y mettrais toute mon énergie pour cela, quelque soit les méthodes à employer »

Tomoe quitta la pièce laissant un frisson parcourir Shizuru. Natsuki enlaça tendrement sa moitié, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « N'as-tu pas une excellente nouvelle à m'annoncer ? »

- « Je… Tu es déjà au courant ? »

- « Mai a déboulé dans la cour à notre arrivée et me l'a dit. J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Mai »

- « Mai a gâché la surprise que je voulais te faire »

Natsuki renforça son emprise « Ne sois pas triste Shizuru. Sais-tu que je suis dans une telle joie grâce à cette nouvelle? Shizuru je t'aime tellement… »

Natsuki s'était décalée, fixant Shizuru dans les yeux, une main sur le ventre de la Princesse « … non, je vous aime tellement »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ne croyait pas que Natsuki est devenue un cœur tendre... La suite au prochain chapitre


	21. Requête Retour

**_Note de l'auteur: J'ai décidé de regrouper ce petit chapitre avec le début d'un chapitre beaucoup plus conséquent._**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 15_**

**_Le respect des attentes de l'autre et la confiance mutuelle sont les moteurs de l'unification de la meute._**

Le 17 Mai de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru était enceinte depuis plus de deux mois. Toutes ses craintes et doutes s'étaient volatilisés. Au départ, elle pensait réellement que Tomoe allait tenter quelque chose contre son peuple ou pire contre ses parents, mais il n'en était rien. Natsuki avait régulièrement des nouvelles et il semblait que Tomoe effectuait un travail remarquable. Même le roi de Fuuka avait envoyé des lettres de remerciements et de respect face aux agissements de Tomoe. L'idée d'une menace pour la meute était maintenant devenue absurde dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Elle était assise dans la salle à manger avec Natsuki, lorsqu'elle rompit le silence « Puis-je obtenir une requête ? »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Qu'en est-il ? »

- « Je voudrais annoncer ma grossesse à mes parents ? »

- « Une missive a déjà été envoyée, il y a plus d'un mois de cela »

- « De vive voix Natsuki »

Natsuki semblait chercher ses mots mais face au regard qu'offrait Shizuru, céda « Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule. Alors je vais demander que l'on t'escorte jusque là-bas. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? »

Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son loup « Il est parfait pour moi »

Natsuki caressa le ventre de Shizuru « Le médecin va t'accompagner, je ne peux pas te laisser sans surveillance »

Shizuru acquiesça et remarqua une légère crainte dans les yeux de Natsuki « Je ne partirais pas longtemps Natsuki, je veux juste revoir mes parents, ils me manquent »

- « Bien. Assure-toi juste de te ménager pour notre petit louveteau »

- « Je promets »

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 19_**

**_La vengeance est parfois une chose indécelable. C'est dans ces conditions que le mal est le plus difficile à cerner. Un loup se doit de rester toujours sur ses gardes._**

Le 20 Mai de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru sourit à l'approche du royaume de Fuuka. Son royaume lui avait manqué. Depuis son départ au royaume des Loups, Shizuru n'avait pu revenir sur ses Terres. En y songeant, jamais elle n'avait demandé à Natsuki. Peut-être aurait-elle accepté après tout. Elle passa l'entrée du château lorsqu'elle aperçut son père s'avançant vers elle, suivit de près par la reine.

Anata : « Ma fille, comme vous êtes resplendissante »

Shizuru étreignit son père puis sa mère « Je vous remercie. Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir »

Shizuma caressa le visage de sa fille « Les dires sont donc vrais, quel est donc ce miracle ? »

- « Ara, ma foi cela fera beaucoup de chose à raconter »

C'est ainsi que Shizuru raconta les divers moments passés au côté des Loups. Un nombre incalculable de fois, elle faisait référence aux actions de Natsuki et cela semblait ravir ses parents.

- « Je suis heureux que tout ceci se finisse bien. Natsuki a l'air de prendre grand soin de vous. C'est le plus important »

- « Je suis heureuse d'être grand-mère dans ses conditions »

Shizuru allait répliquer avec une légère rougeur sur les joues quand un garde fit son entrée « Mon seigneur, le commandant de l'équipe E voudrait vous parler »

- « Bien, faîtes donc entrer Tomoe »

Shizuru semblait quelque peu surprise de l'appellation aussi familière qu'utilisait son père mais ne releva pas la parole. Tomoe apparue, sourire aux lèvres et s'inclinant quelque peu « Mon seigneur, Je viens vous faire mon rapport quotidien. Bien évidemment tout est sous contrôle »

- « Bien »

Tomoe dévisagea un instant Shizuru mais s'inclina de manière beaucoup plus prononcée : « Je suis heureuse de vous voir parmi nous Princesse »

- « Je vous remercie pour votre accueil »

- « Me permettrez-vous cher Roi de montrer mon travail à la Princesse ? De sorte à ce que mon très cher alpha ait une vision légitime de cela ? »

- « C'est une excellente idée. Tomoe, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez du travail accompli sur mes Terres. Je suis ravie de vous avoir parmi nous »

Tomoe s'inclina puis tout en s'éloignant se murmura « Et moi je suis ravie de cette opportunité qui s'offre à moi »

...

* * *

La suite d'ici quelque jour ^^


	22. Raison

Le 21 Mai de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru se prépara pour l'exploration des Terres. Elle était fière de pouvoir avoir une vision de l'accomplissement et des actions de Natsuki. Tomoe l'attendait dehors, les rênes d'un cheval en main.

Tomoe s'inclina « Je vous attendais Princesse »

- « Allons-y »

Tomoe monta sur le cheval et tout en présentant sa main à la Princesse énonça « Je présume que l'on ne vous a pas apprise à monter de cette manière, laissez-moi vous conduire »

Shizuru n'était pas très convaincue mais capitula. Elle fut amenée aux frontières de Fuuka et suite aux explications de Tomoe, acquiesçait face au travail accomplit. Il est vrai que Tomoe avait réellement pris son travail à cœur. Shizuru commençait à se détendre. Après 2h d'explication et de trot, Tomoe descendit du cheval, tout en tendant la main à Shizuru « Nous devons poursuivre à pied Princesse »

Elle amena Shizuru dans un renforcement de forêt, ne cessant de bifurquer à droite et à gauche. Shizuru devait se l'avouer, jamais elle n'arriverait à revenir sur ses pas. Après une bonne heure de marche, elle s'arrêta. Tomoe se retourna et fixa la Princesse « Nous allons faire une pause Princesse »

Shizuru ne put que remercier son guide. La nuit commençait à tomber

- « Nous devrions peut-être rentrées »

- « Il y a un campement un peu plus bas, nous y passerons la nuit et je vous ramènerais demain matin »

Après quelque instant de silence, Shizuru reprit « Natsuki a eu raison de vous confier le commandement ». Aucune réponse ne sortit de son interlocutrice. Relevant les yeux vers Tomoe, elle put lire un mélange d'émotions. Elle fut sortie de sa transe

- « Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle ? »

- « Je… »

- « Je vous ai menti princesse »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Il n'y as pas de camps plus loin. Et pour tout vous dire nous ne sommes même plus sur les Terres de Fuuka »

Shizuru sentit une légère goutte de sueur perlée le long de son dos mais essaya de garder son calme « Et où sommes-nous ?»

- « Ce n'est pas important »

- « Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? »

Contre toute attente Tomoe se releva, saisit un couteau dans sa botte et prit un bout de bois à terre. Elle commença à le façonner. Prévoyant un mouvement de la Princesse et sans un regard, elle reprit « N'essayez pas de fuir. Vous n'irez pas loin, je vous rattraperais »

Elle continua à travailler le bois « Pour répondre à votre question, je fais cela car la famille Kruger m'a volé une partie de moi »

- « Je suis désolée pour vos parents »

Tomoe s'arrêta un instant puis se remit à son occupation « Ce n'est pas à eux que je faisais allusion »

- « Et à qui faîtes-vous allusion ? »

- « Alors cette salope ne vous a pas tout raconté»

_Flash-back _

- _Amenez de l'eau, il faut éteindre ce feu avant qu'il ne gagne toutes les demeures avoisinantes_

- _Natsuki, il y a encore Miya à l'intérieur_

- _Père nous devons…_

- _Il est trop tard mon enfant, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle_

- _Mon roi, Tomoe vient de repartir à l'intérieur_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je m'en charge Père, Nao, vient m'aider_

- _Lâchez-moi je dois aller la sauver_

- _Il est trop tard Tomoe_

- _Mais…_

- _ELLE EST MORTE TOMOE_

_Fin du Flash-back_

- « Fenhir a laissé mourir Miya et ses deux tares de filles m'ont empêchées de la rejoindre »

Shizuru avait du mal à se retenir « Je suis désolée mais personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour votre amie »

- « Préférence, elle était ma préférence même si je ne l'avais pas encore marqué, c'est ce qu'elle était »

Tomoe ferma un instant les yeux « Fehnir m'a dit ce jour-là qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer la mort d'un humain… »

Fixant Shizuru d'une lueur glaciale « … alors cela ne posera aucun problème à Natsuki de vous perdre …»

* * *

Note de l'auteur

La suite dans le prochain chapitre


	23. Chasse

_Précédemment « … alors cela ne posera aucun problème à Natsuki de vous perdre …»_

* * *

Tomoe s'était levée et avait placé son couteau en dessous de la gorge de Shizuru « … mais avant je voudrais savoir ce que c'est de se taper une aussi jolie femme que vous »

Tomoe avait poussé Shizuru en arrière entraînant sa chute. La princesse sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle était paniquée et essayait de se libérer mais en vain, la force lui manquait. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Tomoe sur son cou et ceci fut un signal d'alarme lui rappelant sa mauvaise posture. Elle essaya en vain de se relever à l'aide de ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pierre à proximité de sa paume. Elle la saisit et donna un coup sec sur la tête de Tomoe qui, face à cela, se releva en tenant la région douloureuse. Shizuru avait profité de ce laps de temps pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle allait s'enfuir quand elle fut paralysée par le regard de Tomoe. Du sang coulait le long de sa tête. Celle-ci avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un sourire sadique.

- « Je vous laisse 2 minutes d'avance avant de partir en chasse Princesse»

N'ayant pas toutes les réponses à ses questions, Shizuru commença à courir, essayant de sortir de la forêt. Tout en courant elle entendit

**_« Promenons-nous dans les bois…_**

Elle continua sa course de sorte à s'éloigner de la voix mais pourtant

**_… Pendant que le loup n'y est pas…_**

Elle se rattrapa in extremis face à l'apparition d'une descente, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière alors elle entreprit de descendre pour fuir mais

**_… Si le loup y était …_**

A la moitié de sa descente, elle trébucha et tomba sur le reste du flanc. Se relevant douloureusement, elle reprit sa route et

**_… Il nous mangerait …_**

bifurqua plusieurs fois essayant de semer son agresseur mais en vain

**_… Mais comme il n'y est pas …_**

Elle commençait à perdre son souffle, son état ne lui permettant pas de gros efforts

**_… Il nous mangera pas …_**

Une crainte supplémentaire pour son enfant venait frapper à la porte de son esprit. Elle s'arrêta essayant de percevoir la voix

**_… Loup y es-tu ?... Je suis proche de vous Princesse, vous devriez continuer à courir …_**

La voix semblait provenir de devant alors elle décida de rebrousser chemin

… **_Entends-tu ? … J'entends une respiration saccagée, seriez-vous apeurée Princesse ?…_**

La voix semblait être derrière maintenant. Elle allait reprendre sa course quand elle ne remarqua pas une souche d'arbre. Une douleur remonta le long de sa cheville

**_… Que fais-tu ?... Je fais comme tout bon prédateur j'observe ma proie…_**

Shizuru ne pouvait plus bouger. La peur ayant eu raison de son mental

**_… Je te tiens Princesse »_**

Shizuru se retourna et vit Tomoe lui souriant « Vous avez perdu Princesse et le Loup a gagné »

Elle s'approcha de Shizuru lentement et allait l'embrasser quand une légère douleur lui parcouru la joue. Elle posa sa main sur l'endroit douloureux et remarqua la main de Shizuru toujours levée.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec vous. Je vais donc aller directement droit au but »

Shizuru fixa Tomoe. Une lueur étrange apparut dans son regard et bientôt un loup se tenait devant elle. Elle essaya de reculer mais sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle recula face à l'avancée du loup. Il grognait et dévoilait ses dents. Pas de doute sur ses intentions. Shizuru était réduite à l'état de proie et n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre la sentence de son bourreau. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle ainsi que les grognements du loup. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Dans un dernier souffle Shizuru énonça faiblement : « Natsuki »


	24. Sauvetage

**_Ancien code Article 23_**

**_Le jugement d'un Loup, ayant désobéit aux ordres, est réalisé par son alpha. Cependant, l'alpha est en droit de laisser une autre personne de la meute ou étrangère à celle-ci pour juger l'acte du traître._**

Le 22 Mai de l'ère Xantos

En ouvrant les yeux Shizuru fut surprise de se retrouver dans un lit. Un rêve ? Elle allait se relever quand la porte s'ouvrit « Ne bougez pas Princesse »

- « Docteur? »

Le docteur contrôla le pouls de Shizuru « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité »

Tout en s'inclinant, il se dirigea vers la porte. Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de formuler un semblant de pensée que la porte se rouvrit avec fracas « Shizuru… »

Face à elle, Natsuki avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Natsuki prit place à ses côtés tout en lui tenant la main « Tu m'as fait peur »

Shizuru pouvait voir la vérité de ses propos au regard de Natsuki « Je vais bien »

Elle sentit une pression supplémentaire sur sa main « J'ai… cru t'avoir perdu »

Natsuki avait l'air plus que perturbée. Pour autant, elle restait là, serrant la main de Shizuru. La réalité reprit le dessus sur l'esprit de Shizuru « Tomoe… le bébé… »

Sentant la nervosité gagner sa compagne, Natsuki prit place à côté de Shizuru, en s'allongeant contre elle, la tenant fermement. « Le bébé va bien ne t'en fais pas.»

- « Et Tomoe ? »

Natsuki respira profondément « Nous en parlerons plus tard. Tu as besoin de repos »

- « Je veux savoir, je t'en prie »

_Flash-back_

_Dans un dernier souffle Shizuru énonça faiblement : « Natsuki »_

_Elle attendit le choc mais rien. A la place, elle entendit un craquement assez lourd et un couinement léger. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était couchée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle sentit une présence et en levant le regard vit une épaisse fourrure ainsi que quatre pattes autour d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus ample observation que l'animal repartit en direction de son assaillant. Le combat était violent et il semblait que l'un des loups avait le contrôle sur l'autre. Après plusieurs instants, elle ne vit plus deux loups mais une jeune femme couverte de sang et d'égratignures et un loup toujours le poil hérissé, les crocs sortis. Le loup planta son regard dans celui de Shizuru, un regard vert émeraude. Le loup s'avança vers Shizuru, qui plaça par réflexe ses mains devant elle. A la place d'une quelconque morsure, elle sentit le museau du loup sur ses mains. En écartant légèrement les mains, elle sentit le museau contre son front. Elle tenta légèrement « Natsuki ? ». Elle reçut en réponse un léger couinement. Shizuru sourit mais celui-ci fut vite effacé par la douleur dans sa jambe. Suite à ce rictus, le loup grogna quelque peu et se retourna pour faire face à Tomoe, inconsciente. Le loup s'avança dangereusement vers Tomoe mais fut retenu dans son mouvement. Se retournant, le loup remarqua un bras entourant sa patte arrière. Il essaya de se libérer mais s'arrêta lors de l'entente d'un murmure « Natsuki, arrête s'il te plaît, je suis en sécurité maintenant »_

_Fin du Flash-back_

- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

- « Tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai ramené au château de Fuuka et est attendue ton réveil »

- « Et Tomoe ? »

- « J'ai laissé le loisir à ton père de s'en occuper mais… elle s'est apparemment échappée »

- « Tout cela pour Miya… »

- « Que dis-tu ? »

- « Je n'excuse pas son geste mais elle souffre énormément Natsuki »

- « Mais … »

- « Tu es et étais prête à tuer pour moi. Alors ne la blâme pas je t'en prie »

Shizuru se détendit quelque peu dans les bras de son loup mais avant de se rendormir, elle devait savoir « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

- « Ton odeur »

- « Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ? »

- « J'avais un pressentiment alors j'ai demandé à l'un de mes gardes de te surveiller et voyant que tu ne rentrais pas, il a donné l'alerte et je me suis mise à ta recherche avec d'autres loups »

Shizuru n'eût pas le temps à d'autres questions que ses deux parents l'avaient rejointe et pris place à ses côtés. Natsuki se leva et allait sortir de la pièce mais fut retenue par Shizuru « Reste, je t'en prie ». Natsuki fixa le roi qui semblait frustré et sur le point d'exploser de rage

- « Je suis désolée du comportement de Tomoe, je… »

- « Il suffit ! Vous avez délibérément amené cette chose sur nos Terres. Votre plan était de nous mettre en confiance puis de nous assassiner ? »

- « Je n'aurais pas amené Tomoe si c'était réellement mon but mais pensez ce qui vous fera plaisir. Le plus important pour moi est la sécurité de votre fille »

- « Que vous n'avez pas su assurer »

- « Ma seule erreur fût de penser que vous seriez dans la possibilité d'assurer la sécurité de votre fille sur vos Terres »

Le roi se leva brusquement« Vous n'êtes que des animaux comment ai-je pu croire les propos de ma fille aussi facilement ! »

- « Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un humain borné et trop fier pour répondre de sa faute ! »

- « Et qui me parle de ne pas assumer ses actes… »

- « Vous avez raison peut-être que l'on pourrait régler cela …»

- « En utilisant l'ancienne méthode ? »

- « Quelque soit la méthode je vous battrais »

- « Je ne pense pas alpha. L'arme blanche n'est pas votre spécialité »

- « Mais rien que pour vous, elle pourrait le devenir »

- « une tête de loup fraîchement recueillit pourrait apporter un certain charme au-dessus de mon trône »

- « Récupérer ma Terre pourrait être tout aussi reluisant »

- « ANATA ÇA SUFFIT! »

- « NATSUKI ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux dirigeants regardèrent leurs compagnes respectives ayant simultanément crié leurs noms puis dans un murmure énoncèrent simultanément un faible « Désolé ».

* * *

Après s'être calmé chacun de son côté, le Roi décida de faire un repas en compagnie de sa compagne, de sa fille et de Natsuki. L'ambiance était plus que tendue entre les deux dirigeants alors que la mère et la fille, prenaient plaisir à discuter. Soudain le Roi brisa son mutisme, s'adressant à Natsuki « Il semblerait que vos alliés souhaitent nous attaquer »

Natsuki soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de ce détail, qui l'irritait « Je me charge de les raisonner. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

- « Allez-vous les tenir comme vous tenez vos généraux ? »

- « Anata, mon très cher époux, ne recommence pas »

- « C'était juste une question Shizuma »

- « Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai une réunion avec eux d'ici quelque jours et je compte mettre mon énergie pour protéger Fuuka »

Le silence était retombé. Shizuru décida de prendre congé avec Natsuki. Elle était fatiguée et sa blessure lui faisait mal « Père, Mère, nous allons repartir avant que la nuit ne tombe. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir revu »

Shizuma se leva à son tour et étreignit sa fille « Faites attention à vous ma fille »

- « Oui Mère. Natsuki veille sur moi »

Le roi toussota face à la réplique de sa fille valant un regard noir de la part de son épouse. Tout en étreignant Natsuki, surprise par ce geste, elle reprit « Je le sais Shizuru. J'ai confiance en Natsuki »

Shizuru fixa quelque instant son père qui se leva à son tour et l'étreignit. Puis, il regarda durement Natsuki et énonça brièvement « N'attendez pas une autre année avant de laisser notre fille nous rendre visite »

Natsuki hocha la tête puis au côté de Shizuru, sortit du château, direction le royaume des loups.


	25. Réunion

**_Note de l'auteur: merci à malo et aux guests anonymes pour leur reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Désolé malo mais je ne fais pas dans le lemon, pas dans cette story toute au moins. En espérant que la suite sera à votre goût chers lecteurs. Ce petit chapitre est dédié à la connaissance des membres du pacte des trois. Un peu décalé par rapport aux autres chapitres mais j'avoue que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Sur ce bonne lecture_**

* * *

**_Ancien code Article 73_**

**_Les Wolvemen, les Shadows et les Mécanisas ne peuvent en aucun cas se battre entre eux et se doivent de trouver des accords communs en terme de guerre ou de paix._**

Le 25 Mai de l'ère Xantos

Ce jour était spécial pour Shizuru. Elle allait être au côté de Natsuki, durant une réunion regroupant le pacte des trois. En arrivant dans la salle servant à la réunion, elle remarqua Nao et Natsuki ainsi que huit autres personnes assises autour d'une table ronde. Un siège vide était au côté de Natsuki.

- « Shizuru, nous t'attendions »

Suite à l'interpellation, Shizuru se dirigea vers l'alpha et prit place à ses côtés. Natsuki lui sourit quelque peu et prit la parole « Mes amies, je vous présente l'héritière du peuple de Fuuka ainsi que ma préférence Shizuru Viola. Je pense que nous devrions commencer par vos présentations »

Une jeune femme athlétique se leva suite à la demande de Natsuki. « Je suis Midori Sugiura, leader des Mécanisas et voici mes sœur cadettes, Miyu, Haruka et Laula. Nous dirigeons ensemble le royaume laissait par notre défunt père »

Shizuru observa les quatre femmes de ce clan. La dénommée Miyu avait des cheveux bleus clair et des yeux rouges alors que Laula avait les mêmes cheveux mais avec des yeux violets. Quant à Haruka, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Laula mais des cheveux blonds. Le plus déroutant était le leader, Midori, elle était rousse aux yeux verts et ne possédait aucune ressemblance avec ses sœurs. Comme si Laula avait perçu le malaise de Shizuru, elle énonça brièvement « Midori possède les yeux de notre mère et Miyu ceux de notre père. Haruka possède les cheveux de notre père et je possède les cheveux de notre mère »

Shizuru acquiesça ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, face au ton froid de Laula. Midori se rassit, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Un léger rire se fit entendre. L'origine de celui-ci était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes.

- « Ne sois pas aussi stricte Laula, elle a le droit de se poser des questions. Tu ne devrais pas faire peur à une aussi jolie femme »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Shizuru, qui répondit par un léger blush. Après un toussotement de la part de Natsuki, ayant posé sa main sur celle de Shizuru, l'étrangère reprit « Ne t'inquiète pas Natsuki, je ne fais qu'observer la vérité et la retranscrire avec quelques mots. Permettez-moi de me présenter Princesse, Je suis Chie Hallard, leader des Shadows et voici mes sœurs cadettes et bras droits Akane, Akira et la petite dernière Erstin»

La dénommé Chie se plaça derrière une de ses sœurs « Akane et moi avons hérité des yeux marrons de notre père alors que …. ». Elle se déplaça vers une autre de ses sœurs « Erstin possède les cheveux blonds de notre mère. Quant à Akira, elle a été adoptée par notre père dès son plus jeune âge et fait partie intégrante de notre famille ». Akira inclina la tête face au propos de son aînée. Chie se rassied à sa place. Haruka et Laula se regardèrent puis Laula se leva « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire connaissance, mais pour nous mettre d'accord sur l'attaque de Fuuka ».

Natsuki secoua la tête « Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ». Nao acquiesça et enchaîna « Fuuka est lié aux Wolvemen maintenant. Alors nous ne laisserons rien arriver à Fuuka »

Natsuki se leva « Si vous tenez tant que cela à attaquer un Royaume alors attaquons un royaume dont les défenses militaires sont médiocres comme … Windbloom par exem… »

- « PAS WINDBLOOM »

Tout le monde avait été surpris par le cri de détresse porté par Chie. Natsuki fronça les sourcils « Et pourquoi pas ? »

- « Oui pourquoi pas ma sœur ? »

Chie fixa un instant Akira puis Natsuki et reprit en retirant ses lunettes « Chaldea serait une meilleure cible »

Akane se leva d'un coup « Il n'en est pas question Chie »

- « Mais enfin Akane… »

- « J'ai dit non Chie. Attaquons plutôt Aries »

Haruka tapa son poing sur la table « Je suis pas d'accord pour attaquer Aries c'est incontestable »

- « Inenvisageable tu veux dire ? »

- « Arrête de me reprendre Midori et non pas d'attaque sur Aries. Romulus ?»

Midori secoua la tête « Florince serait un meilleur choix »

Miyu regarda Haruka puis Midori et secoua la tête à son tour « Je ne crois pas mais Zipang serait parfait »

- « Zipang n'est pas tout prêt. Pensez plutôt à Artai »

Erstin fixa Akira et enchaîna « Je préfère attaquer Zipang plutôt que Artai, ils sont plus faibles »

- « Mais Artai sont moins nombreux »

Nao se leva à son tour « Si on se base sur le nombre, Annam est le plus logique »

Ce fût au tour de Laula de s'énerver « Nao si tu oses poser une patte à Annam, tu me serviras de couvre-lit vu ? »

Nao déglutit face à la menace et se rassied. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Laula qui reprit froidement « Quoi ? Ils ont les meilleurs commerces »

Shizuru observait la scène étant assez déroutée par ce qu'elle voyait. Natsuki avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerf, face au discours qui était devant elle. Sa tête allait d'une personne à l'autre. Bientôt, on n'entendait plus que

- « Romulus »

- « Chaldea »

- « Aries »

- « Florince »

- « Zipang »

- «Artai »

- «Annam »

- «Fuuka »

- «Windbloom »

- « ASSEZ ! »

Tout le monde était debout excepté Shizuru qui était restée assise face à la scène devant elle. Natsuki avait haussé le ton laissant les autres dirigeants et sa sœur muets face à cette preuve d'autorité. Plus calmement, elle reprit « Il va de soi que nous ne trouverons aucun accord car il semblerait que lorsque l'un est d'accord pour attaquer, l'autre ne veut pas alors la seule solution et de laisser la question de Fuuka et nous n'en parlons plus »

Shizuru caressa la main de Natsuki qui se rassit à ses côtés. Elle fixa Laula un instant qui fasse au regard persévérant de Shizuru craqua « Quoi ? »

- « Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi vous et votre sœur Haruka souhaitaient attaquer Fuuka »

- « Choix stratégique »

- « Aries et Annam seraient un meilleur choix étant donné que ce sont les deux royaumes le plus proches »

- « Je n'ai rien contre d'attaquer Aries. Annam n'est pas un bon choix. Comme je l'ai dit ils ont les meilleurs commerces »

- « Je regrette Laula mais Fuuka possède les meilleurs commerces »

Laula fixa la Princesse assez durement. Les autres membres des Mécanisas regardèrent leur sœur.

- « Elle a raison Laula et en plus ils n'ont quasiment plus de défenses militaires »

- « Midori a raison. De plus, la passation de pouvoir a eu lieu et il semblerait que la princesse Luu n'est pas capable de gérer. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà…. Haruka ? »

- « Attend Miyu c'est Shan non Khan non c'est …»

- « ANH ! »

Tout le monde regarda Laula qui semblait se décomposer sur place. Midori fixa sa sœur à la recherche d'une explication. Soufflant, Laula reprit « Je la connais bien »

- « Bien ? »

- « Oui »

- « Comment ça bien ? »

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Harada ! »

Chie se releva brusquement tout en gémissant « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est Hallard pour toi ! »

Shizuru questionna Natsuki du regard qui lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « Chie se fait parfois appeler Harada lorsqu'elle visite les 9 royaumes. Quand elle ne porte pas ses lunettes et qu'elle se mêle au peuple, il est impossible de la reconnaître »

- « Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules en termes de réponse. Shizuru regarda l'ensemble des dirigeants reprenant leur conversation sur la programmation d'une attaque. Pourtant son esprit était loin, elle ferma un moment les yeux.

_Flash-Back_

- _« Je vous trouve radieuse ma chère Aoi, que vous arrive-t-il ?»_

- _« Je vous remercie Shizuru. Promettez-moi que cette conversation ne sera pas connue par nos pères »_

- _« Ara bien sûr »_

- _« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un »_

- _« Ara ? et de qui s'agit-il ? »_

- _« Je ne sais pas. Elle est très belle et nous avons quelque peu conversé mais je crois être en amour pour elle »_

- _« Une étrangère ? Il est dommage que vous ne savez rien d'elle »_

- _« Elle m'a promis de me rendre visite chaque mois si je lui permettais. Je dois d'ailleurs la rencontrer dans quelque jour »_

- _« Et où la rencontriez-vous ? »_

- _« A la clairière cendrée. Elle m'a dit de l'appeler par son prénom et elle sortira de la pénombre »_

- _« Son prénom ? »_

- _« Harada »_

_Fin du Flash-back_

Shizuru sourit de sa place et regarda attentivement Laula qui essayait tant bien que mal de défendre Annam. Avec un air doux et compréhensible, Shizuru s'adressa à Natsuki « Je crois comprendre pourquoi certaines d'entre vous ont des réticences à attaquer certains royaumes ».

Les dirigeants s'étaient arrêter et fixaient la princesse. Chie remit ses lunettes sur son nez « Je ne pense pas Princesse »

- « La princesse de Windbloom est l'une de mes amies. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'a parlait d'une femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle m'a également énoncé que cet amour était sans espoir car son père ne l'accepterais pas. Est-ce vous ? »

Chie devint pâle mais hocha la tête. Face au regard que lui lançait Akane, Chie grogna « Quoi ? »

- « Rien, je ne pensais pas que tu allais te caser, surtout avec la Princesse Aoi Senoh »

- « Et pourquoi cela ? »

- « Tu as un appétit insatiable en termes de femme et le princesse semble calme et posée »

Chie arbora un sourire narquois « Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dors Akane »

Shizuru secoua la tête et reprit « Chacune d'entre vous possède les mêmes motifs n'est-ce pas ? »

Les 8 dirigeants présents dans la salle se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête. Natsuki était restée silencieuse jusque-là écoutant les propos de sa préférence. Un rire soudain éclata dans la salle silencieuse. Tout le monde regarda Nao, qui pleurait tellement elle rigolait, tapant son point sur la table. Natsuki regarda sa sœur d'une manière interrogative « Je… Je suis… a non c'est pas vrai, j'en peux plus c'est trop drooooooolllllllllle »

- « Nao calme-toi. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans »

- « AHAHAHAH »

Nao essaya de se calmer. Elle arrêta de rigoler pour regarder un à un les dirigeants puis commença à sourire et rigoler de plus belle.

- « Tu vas te faire mal à rire autant »

- « AHAHAHAH désolé mais AHAHAH c'est plus forte que moiiAHAHAH »

Nao avait fini par sortir de la pièce, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Natsuki reprit « Donc si je fais le point, coupez-moi si je me trompe. Côté Mécanisas, Midori refuse d'attaquer Romulus pour la Reine Yohko Helene, Miyu refuse d'attaquer Florince pour l'héritière Alyssa Sears, Haruka refuse d'attaquer Aries pour la première fille du roi d'Aries Yukino Chrysant et Laula refuse d'attaquer Annam pour la Princesse Anh Luu. Correct ? »

Le clan des Mécanisas acquiescèrent « Côté Shadows, Chie refuse d'attaquer Windbloom pour la princesse Aoi Senoh, Akane refuse d'attaquer Chaldea pour le prince Kazuya Krau-xeku, Akira refuse d'attaquer Zipang pour l'héritier Takumi Bao et Erstin refuse d'attaquer Artai pour la troisième fille du Roi d'Artai Nina Wang. Correct ? »

Le clan des Shadows acquiescèrent « Côté Wolvemen, nous refusons d'attaquer Fuuka pour Shizuru et étant donné que je suis la seule à avoir concrétisé mon union, je pense qu'il est normal de la respecter. Correct ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. « Donc c'est réglé. Nous n'attaquons pas tant que l'une d'entre vous n'est pas revenue sur son affection ».

* * *

Après le départ des différents dirigeants Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis éclata de rire « Nao a raison c'est trop drôle ! AHAHAHAHAH ». Shizuru préféra rester muette face au comportement si enfantin des deux sœurs.


	26. Doute

**_Ancien code Article 5_**

**_L'alpha est en droit de choisir son héritier si son propre sang ne possède pas les valeurs morales selon la volonté de ses pères._**

Le 15 juin de l'ère Xantos

Shizuru se réveilla tard dans la nuit. Les nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ainsi que la difficulté à dormir. Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, prévoyant une nouvelle nausée. Respirant assez difficilement, elle arriva à se contenir. Elle décida d'aller se recoucher lorsqu'elle nota l'absence de Natsuki « Encore une fois » pensa-t-elle. Depuis deux semaines environs, Shizuru se couchait et se réveillait aux côtés de son loup. Malgré cela, à chaque éveil dans la nuit, Shizuru se retrouvait seule. La nécessité d'une explication se faisant ressentir, elle décida de sortir de la chambre à la recherche de son Loup. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers la salle de réunion, où une faible lumière était visible en dessous de la porte. Elle n'eût pas le temps de s'approcher davantage qu'elle entendit Natsuki « COMMENT ÇA IMPOSSIBLE ?»

- « Je regrette alpha mais il n'est pas possible de revenir sur les propos de l'ancien code »

- « Natsuki Shhhhhhhhhh »

- « Désolé Nao. Kakuzo, tu es le plus vieux script, tu dois bien connaître un moyen de lever cela »

- « Comme je ne cesse de vous le répéter, il est impossible de revenir sur l'article 3 de l'ancien code»

- « Pouvons-nous prétendre à modifier l'article ? »

- « Que voulez-vous dire alpha ? »

- « Peut-être que nous pourrions mettre une mise à jour pour signaler que si ce n'est pas le mien, ce sera celui de Nao »

- « Natsuki, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

- « Si je peux me permettre alpha, peut-être que cette mise en garde n'a pas lieu d'être »

- « Je préfère assurer mes arrières Kakuzo »

- « Il sera encore temps de renouveler votre engagement si cela s'avère nécessaire »

- « Pensez-vous à ce que pourrait ressentir Shizuru ? Non hors de question »

- « Puis-je poser une question ? »

- « Kakuzo, tu es l'ancien, tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Qu'en est-il ? »

- « Vous semblez croire que Bêta a plus de possibilité que vous dans ce domaine mais il pourrait également être la même chose. Que ce soit en accord avec l'article 3 ou non »

- « Je pense qu'il y a de meilleures possibilités. Le renouvellement de l'engagement ne sera pas un problème dans le cas contraire »

- « Je ne veux pas perdre Mai alors ne soit pas ridicule »

- « Faîtes en sorte d'indiquer cette clause, de grâce Kakuzo. Je m'en remets à toi »

- « Je…. Bien Alpha mais il devra être accepté par…. »

- « Les dirigeants à savoir Natsuki et moi et je l'accepte pleinement pour le bien de notre peuple »

- « Bien. Bêta, Alpha, je pense que ceci sera applicable avant sa nécessité »

- « Merci Kakuzo. Demain, nous devons parler de notre plan contre l'alliance des 9 royaumes. Nous débuterons notre réunion après le coucher du soleil. Les dirigeants des Mécanisas et des Shadows arriveront dans la nuit et repartiront à l'aurore de sorte à ce que personne ne soit au courant »

- « Prenons-nous la bonne décision Alpha ? »

- « Kakuzo, il n'y a pas d'autre décision et si cela demande un tel acte, nous agirons de la sorte. Tu peux te retirer Kakuzo »

Shizuru n'avait pas manqué une seule partie de la conversation et avait été contrainte à se cacher dans l'obscurité lors de l'ouverture de la porte, laissant place à un vieil homme, marchant difficilement, ouvrage en main. La porte avait été refermée et on pouvait entendre les deux sœurs murmuraient

- « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Natsuki »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, mon plan verra le jour, avec ou sans nos alliés »

- « Et que va penser Shizuru quand elle sera que Fuuka est la cible de ton plan ?»

- « Elle ne sera pas au courant. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous réunissions chaque nuit depuis deux semaines ? »

- « Heureusement que Mai dort comme une pierre. Elle pourrait croire que je lui suis infidèle … »

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, Mai a pleine confiance en toi. Shizuru a également un sommeil lourd et cela nous rend bien service. Il serait temps de les rejoindre d'ailleurs.»

Voyant que la discussion allait finir, Shizuru décida de repartir dans ses quartiers. Son espionnage ne l'avait pas rassuré. Qu'avait en tête Natsuki ? La question était vague et sans réponse. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et attendit d'entendre l'ouverture de la porte pour feindre de dormir. Elle sentit Natsuki, se repositionner délicatement contre elle et passer ses bras autour de son abdomen comme à son habitude. Usant de ce prétexte, Shizuru émit une légère plainte. S'ensuit un doux murmure « Shizuru ? »

- « Hum ?»

- « Rendors-toi je suis là »

- « Tu n'étais pas là toute à l'heure »

Shizuru sentit Natsuki se raidir faiblement « Je suis partie faire un tour, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Ce mensonge laissa perplexe Shizuru, qui décida qu'il était temps de laisser le sommeil reprendre son droit.


	27. Explication

**_Ancien code Article 3_**

**_Seul l'alpha peut mener les Wolvemen à travers les temps. Pour cela, l'alpha se doit d'être un Loup brave appliquant le savoir et la sagesse de ses pères. Un humain ne possède pas la force pour mener les Wolvemen. L'alpha se doit d'apporter à son peuple un héritier digne de ses traces._**

Le 16 juin de l'ère Xantos

La curiosité de Shizuru prenant le dessus, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque de sorte à consulter l'ancien code. A son grand désespoir celui-ci n'était pas consultable. Elle décida de se rendre à la grotte Minara. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre pour contempler la beauté de la sphère Marca. La couleur l'apaisait. Elle nota la présence d'une jeune fille, semblant prier devant la sphère. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se relève et lui fit face « Pa… Pardon Princesse »

Shizuru était surprise par le sentiment de peur que montrait la jeune femme. Secouant la tête, elle se rapprochant d'elle « Il n'en est rien. Quelle est votre prénom ? »

- « Reiko, Princesse »

- « Ara Reiko peut m'appeler par mon prénom. Quel âge as-tu ? »

- « J'ai 13 ans Princesse »

- « Shizuru »

- « Hein? »

- « Mon prénom est Shizuru. Utilise mon prénom dorénavant. »

- « Bi… bien »

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme, elle possédait un teint mat, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs.

- « Es-tu un Loup Reiko ? »

- « Oui Princesse Shizuru »

Shizuru sourit face au malaise de la jeune fille. Shizuru se souvint alors de la raison de sa venue et décida que la jeune femme pouvait peut-être l'aider « Connais-tu l'ancien code Reiko ? »

- « Mon apprentissage me demande de le connaître pour devenir un Loup digne de confiance pour notre alpha »

- « Connais-tu les articles de celui-ci ? »

- « Je … oui et non. J'en connais certain»

- « Lesquels ? »

- « Les articles 5 et 85 étaient ma priorité auparavant mais … »

Le malaise dans la voix de la jeune femme laissa perplexe Shizuru

- « Que disent ces articles Reiko ? »

- « Ancien code Article 5 : L'alpha est en droit de choisir son héritier si son propre sang ne possède pas les valeurs morales selon la volonté de ses pères

Ancien code Article 85 : Chaque loup doit être digne de confiance pour montrer sa valeur à son alpha et ainsi avoir sa reconnaissance »

- « Je vois. Je suis sûre que Natsuki serait fière d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage »

Un léger sourire ornait le visage de la jeune fille. Shizuru reprit sa demande

- « Connais-tu l'article 3 ? »

- « Ancien code Article 3 : Seul l'alpha peut mener les Wolvemen à travers les temps. Pour cela, l'alpha se doit d'être un Loup brave appliquant le savoir et la sagesse de ses pères. Un humain ne possède pas la force pour mener les Wolvemen. L'alpha se doit d'apporter à son peuple un héritier digne de ses traces. »

Shizuru avait écouté l'intégralité de la récitation et énonça dans un murmure « Je comprends mieux maintenant »

- « Plait-il Princesse Shizuru ? »

- « Un humain ne peut pas être l'alpha »

La jeune fille semblait hésiter mais dit d'une manière franche « Je respecterais l'héritier de l'alpha Princesse. Qu'il soit loup ou humain, il reste le descendant des Kruger. Ceci est assez pour montrer sa valeur »

Shizuru s'était rapprochée de la jeune femme, caressant sa joue, valant un blush de la part de la jeune femme. Prenant une des mains de la jeune femme, elle la posa sur son ventre et énonça brièvement « Je te remercie et te laisserais la protection de mon enfant quand tu auras fait tes classes, qu'il soit humain ou loup, tu feras partie de son quotidien car tu as un cœur pur et bon Reiko »

La jeune fille retira sa main et salua la Princesse tout en énonça « Je ne décevrais pas mon alpha et serais digne de votre confiance pour la protection de l'héritier »

* * *

De retour au château, Shizuru était à la recherche de Mai. Après quelques demandes, elle trouva Mai, en compagnie de jeunes.

- « Non non non, il faut cueillir les fruits mûrs et non pas ceux à moitié mûrs. Faîtes attention bon sang »

Mai avait l'air fatigué. Se rapprochant, Shizuru posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Mai

- « Ara Mai devrait peut-être se reposer »

- « Je dois vérifier que les fruits soient consommables »

Shizuru fixa les quatre jeunes devant elle. Ils semblaient humains de par leur carrure et leur condition mais Shizuru décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point. Tout en souriant chaleureusement, elle énonça « Ara jeunes gens, pouvons-nous avoir votre parole que vous suivrez les conseils de Mai pour la récolte des fruits. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Mai alors pouvons-nous vous laisser ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un sourire. Vaincue, Mai s'éloigna aux côtés de Shizuru. Ayant rejoint les quartiers de Mai, Shizuru prit la parole « Mai nous devons parler »

- « Oui je crois avoir compris cela. Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Je pense que nos loups nous cachent quelque chose. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'absence de Nao la nuit dernière? »

Après un long soupir Mai répondit « Je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas uniquement Nao »

- « J'ai surpris une de leur conversation hier soir et il semblerait que ce soir, une réunion entre le pacte des trois ait lieu »

- « Je n'ai pas entendu parler de cela »

- « Personne n'est au courant mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est et … »

Mai secoua la tête tout en fixant Shizuru « Tu n'as pas l'intention de les espionner quand même ? »

- « Justement si. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ne pas me faire repérer »

- « Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée mais j'avoue que je suis toute aussi intriguée que toi alors nous allons essayer de savoir ce qu'il en est. Où a lieu la réunion ? »

- « Je ne sais pas »

Mai regarda septique Shizuru « Alors comment veux-tu les espionner ? »

- « Je pensais que Mai aurait une idée sur le lieu de rencontre »

Mai se frotta le visage « Je pense que la salle principale devrait être privilégiée étant donné que c'est la seule avec une table ronde pouvant accueillir autant de personnes»

- « Y'a-t-il une possibilité d'entendre leur conversation ? »

- « Il y a un passage permettant l'approvisionnement de nourriture lors des réunions, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'y trouvera »

- « Montre-moi ce passage pour que je puisse le rejoindre ce soir »

- « Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser agir seule ? »

Shizuru sourit face à la complicité qui s'était installée entre elle et Mai. Après avoir localisé le passage, les deux femmes se saluèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous au coucher du soleil.

* * *

Shizuru était logée au creux des bras de son loup, luttant contre le sommeil. Après deux heures dans la même position, Natsuki embrassa Shizuru sur le front et se décala doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la femme endormit, tout au moins en apparence. Shizuru entendit la porte se refermer. Attendant quelques instants, elle se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Mai l'avait conduite dans l'après-midi. Elle était la première sur les lieux et était quelque peu nerveuse « Je ne sais pas comment Natsuki réagirait si elle avait connaissance de ce que je m'apprête à faire » pensa-t-elle

Par chance la porte était légèrement entrouverte donnant un aperçu sur le contenu. Natsuki était en présence des Shadows et des Mécanisas. Nao manquait à l'appel « Sans doute pour cela que Mai ne m'a pas rejointe… »

- « Bonsoir à tous, je suis navrée des conditions de votre séjour mais je tiens à garder cette réunion sous clos »

- « Où es Nao ? »

- « Je serais la seule représentante de mon peuple, Nao préfère rester auprès de sa préférence »

- « On voit où se trouve ses absurdités »

- « C'est priorité et ne commence pas Haruka »

- « Désolé Midori »

L'ensemble des dirigeants s'étaient assis sous le regard de Shizuru. Le silence était pesant et il semblait qu'aucun n'arrivait à le rompre

- « Nous connaissons ton plan Natsuki mais es-tu sûre de toi ? Je veux dire les 9 royaumes d'un coup ? »

- « Je sais Chie mais il en va de notre réputation »

- « Nous n'arriverons pas à tous les avoir »

- « Midori a raison, certains vont sûrement flairer ce que nous voulons réaliser et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose »

Natsuki semblait réfléchir « Je comprendrais que vous refusez de me suivre mais je mettrais en marche mon plan, pour le futur de mon peuple »

Chie et Midori avaient l'air dérouté par les propos de Natsuki. Ce fût Laula qui brisa le silence « Pourquoi ce risque ? »

Natsuki fixa Laula et lui dit calmement « Ne ferais-tu pas n'importe quoi pour obtenir Anh Luu ? »

- « Bien sûr que si mais de là à faire ça je … »

Un rire s'échappa d'Akane « Il semblerait que Laula peut avoir peur après tout »

- « Et toi n'as-tu pas peur pour ton prince ? »

Shizuru ne savait pas si la surprise des différents membres était due à la reconnaissance de sa peur par Laula ou par sa question. Ce fut au tour de Chie de prendre la parole « Laula a raison, nous avons tous peur car nous pouvons perdre à la fois notre peuple mais également la personne que l'on souhaite obtenir pour compagnon »

- « Tu n'as rien à perdre au final Natsuki »

- « Je suis désolée de te contredire Akira mais crois-tu que Shizuru me le pardonnera ? Je joue mon héritier et ma préférence dans cette histoire n'est-ce pas assez ? »

Shizuru vit le regard de Natsuki, en proie au doute et à la peur, une émotion rare qu'affichait l'alpha

- « Tu n'agiras pas seule Natsuki, moi je te suivrais même si je dois le faire uniquement en mon nom »

- « Je te remercie de ton soutien Miyu »

Le clan des Mécanisas se regardèrent puis Midori lança un léger sourire à sa sœur « Tu as raison Miyu. Nous suivons la décision de notre sœur »

Natsuki regarda les Shadows devenus bien silencieux « Je ne peux pas, je regrette »

- « Mais enfin Chie, tu es la première à avoir ce genre d'idée et là tu refuses ? »

- « Je suis désolée mais je ne te suivrais pas pour une fois ma sœur »

Tout le monde, regarda Chie et Akane. Souvent en accord l'une avec l'autre, les points divergents étaient rares. Erstin et Akira n'osèrent prendre parti de leurs aînées et restèrent silencieuses

- « Je ne veux pas mettre en danger Aoi »

- « Il n'y a aucun danger pour elle »

Chie s'était levée brutalement face à la réplique de Natsuki « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer ou ce qui pourrait lui arriver si l'on ne prenait pas le dessus. TU N'EN SAIT RIEN »

Même à une distance éloignée, Shizuru pu sentir la détresse de Chie, et cela lui faisait de la peine. Natsuki s'était alors levée et rapprochait de Chie « Je comprends ta douleur et respecte ton choix »

- « Moi je te suivrais Natsuki »

Chie regarda Akane mais ne dit rien. Elle fixa alors ces deux jeunes sœurs et murmura « Prenez la décision de votre propre chef »

Erstin et Akira envoyèrent un regard plein de désolation à Chie. Comprenant leur souhait, celle-ci murmura « Je laisse mes sœurs représenter le peuple Shadows mais je ne participerais pas »

- « Nous allons rédiger l'accord et ensuite nous pourrons chacun rejoindre notre demeure »

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Shizuru retourna dans ses quartiers. Les explications et la peur de Chie ne présageaient rien de bon selon elle et c'est avec ses interrogations qu'elle rejoint les bras de Morphée.


	28. Réponse

**_Ancien code Article 14_**

**_Toute question possède une réponse et toute interrogation donne lieu à un raisonnement permettant d'obtenir une possibilité de gestion et d'action face à la crainte, peur ou impuissance. _**

Le 25 juin de l'ère Xantos

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Shizuru essayait, en vain, de comprendre la discussion qu'elle avait surprise. Natsuki était, depuis ce jour, plus à l'aise et présente au côté de sa préférence, aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Pour autant, Shizuru se sentait comme enfermée et seule malgré cela. Voyant le mal-être ronger sa préférence, Natsuki ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se baladait tranquillement au côté de Shizuru, le silence les entourant. Après quelques minutes de marche, Natsuki se dirigea vers un banc, proche d'un magnifique chêne, invitant Shizuru à la suivre. Elle posa la main sur le ventre de Shizuru « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Shizuru était sortie de ses pensées. Elle fixa longuement Natsuki. La crainte y était décelable. Elle lui attribua un léger sourire « Je vais bien »

- « Je sais que c'est faux. Tu souffres quelque part ? »

Shizuru ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle dire ce qu'elle ressentait, étant donné qu'elle ne devait pas avoir connaissance de ces discussions? Shizuru respirait tout en gardant les yeux fermés, faisant abstraction de son environnement. Une voix lui fit reprendre pied « Le médecin peut te donner des plantes pour apaiser les maux dont tu souffres. Nao m'a dit que Mai dormait mal et après avoir consulté le docteur, il semblerait qu'elle se sente mieux. Tu veux que je le fasse appeler ? »

- « Une tisane ne m'aidera pas à aller mieux Natsuki »

- « Alors qu'est-ce-qui t'aiderais ? »

- « Des réponses »

Shizuru avait rouvert les yeux et fixa Natsuki. Celle-ci arborait une mine septique face au propos de sa préférence. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre une question, Shizuru décida d'alléger son esprit « L'article 3 Natsuki »

- « Comment connais-tu cet article ? »

- « Un jeune loup m'en a par… »

- « QUI ? »

- « Ara Natsuki n'a pas à le savoir »

Natsuki avait désespérément attrapé le visage de Shizuru et colla sa tête contre son front « Je ne laisserais rien arriver à notre enfant Shizuru. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le protéger »

Shizuru se sentit faiblir. Natsuki disait vrai, sa voix était beaucoup plus basse que d'habitude. Shizuru se colla davantage à Natsuki, laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Elle devait laisser parler ses craintes « Si notre enfant est humain, les autres loups ne vont pas le tuer ? Rassure-moi Natsuki »

Natsuki se releva d'un coup et se plaça à genoux devant sa préférence « Crois-tu qu'une telle loi pourrait exister ? Notre enfant ne pourra pas être alpha c'est la seule chose qui pourrait lui arriver mais personne ne lui fera du mal. Je protège ma famille Shizuru. »

- « Considèreras-tu cet enfant comme le tien s'il est comme moi ? »

Shizuru avait les larmes aux yeux, la phrase de Kakuzo avait laissé une épine dans son cœur '_Il sera encore temps de renouveler votre engagement si cela s'avère nécessaire'_. Elle ne savait pas la réelle signification de ces propos. Natsuki avait laissé reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Shizuru « J'aimerais mon enfant encore plus s'il est comme toi ». Un sourire ornait le visage de Natsuki validant ses dires. Voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit « Je voulais un héritier et tu es sur le point de m'en donner un, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse alors cesse de te tourmenter je t'en prie »

- « J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu devrais renouveler ton engagement si notre enfant serait humain »

- « Je ne le ferais pas »

- « Quel est la signification de cela ? Une nouvelle femme ? »

Natsuki émit un léger rire puis se repositionna à côté de Shizuru « Bien sûr que non. Cela signifie avoir un deuxième enfant mais je ne veux pas »

- « Et pourquoi cela ? »

- « Ton corps est affaibli par la gestation et la naissance. Tu n'es pas une native, tu ne possèdes pas la même résistance que les femmes de notre peuple. Tu ne le supporterais peut-être pas et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre »

Natsuki embrassa tendrement Shizuru sur les lèvres et émit dans un murmure « Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Shizuru, je t'aime tellement. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourra te faire du mal ou t'éloigner de moi. Je te donne ma parole »

Shizuru repensa à ce moment précis à la réunion du pacte des trois. Voyant toute la franchise dans les yeux de Natsuki, elle décida de ne pas poser de questions. Cette réunion ne pouvait pas amener un danger ni pour Fuuka ni pour les autres royaumes. Alors qu'en était-il réellement ?

Shizuru émit un petit soupir et embrassa à son tour Natsuki tout en énonçant brièvement « Me voilà rassurée pour notre enfant. Je ne te pardonnerai pas Natsuki si tu ne tiens pas parole »

- « Et tu aurais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais je sais que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole alors je suis apaisée »

- « Natsuki ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Pourrais-tu demander que l'on m'apporte ce thé que nous avons dégusté hier ? »

- « Bien sûr. Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'aux cuisines, Mai devrait s'y trouver »

- « Elle ne se repose pas ? »

- « Nao a capitulé face à l'acharnement de Mai. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle pensait demander au médecin d'installer son nécessaire pour faire accoucher une femme dans la cuisine »

Sur ce, Natsuki et Shizuru échangèrent un petit rire et se dirigèrent vers la pièce dite.

* * *

_**note de l'auteur: je suis en train de réfléchir à comment intégrer mon idée de base à ce récit. De ce fait les prochains chapitres seront peut-être construits différemment. A bientôt pour la suite pour ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire, de me suivre ou de me découvrir ^^**_


	29. Prénom

**_Ancien code Article 760_**

**_Lors d'une naissance dans le peuple des loups, le louveteau se doit de porter un nom ayant des origines de son peuple. Une force supplémentaire lui sera attribuée selon les anciens écrits._**

Le 25 août de l'ère Xantos

Nao, Mai, Shizuru et Natsuki étaient réunies à l'extérieur du château. Contrairement à ce que pensait Shizuru, rien n'avait empiré depuis le début de sa grossesse. Bien au contraire, le pacte des trois ne s'était réuni que quelques fois lors des derniers mois et rien ne laisser transparaître une situation inhabituelle. Natsuki et Nao étaient de plus en plus avec leurs compagnes respectives, essayant de limiter leurs déplacements et leurs absences. Nao était aux anges et ceci était plus que visible sur son visage. Elle attendait avec impatience la naissance de son petit. Shizuru usa de ce prétexte pour taquiner la bêta. « Ara qui aurait cru que Nao se transformerait en mignon petit louveteau ? »

Face à la réplique Nao haussa les épaules sous les rires de sa sœur « Je ne suis ni un louveteau ni mignon. Tu devrais t'occuper de ton clébard qui ne cesse de remuer la queue dès qu'il te voit »

- « Oi ! »

Le sourire narquois de Nao et la réaction de Natsuki furent suivis par un rire de la part des deux femmes enceintes.

- « Ara mais j'aime que mon Loup soit aussi docile ! »

- « Et j'aime que mon loup soit aussi doux qu'un louveteau »

- « Shizuru ne dit pas ce genre de chose »

- « Mai tu m'aides pas là »

Face à la joie qu'arboraient leurs compagnes, les loups décidèrent de capituler. Plus sérieusement, Shizuru reprit « Alors Mai t'es-tu enfin décidée pour le prénom ? »

- « Nao et moi ne sommes pas d'accord »

- « Ara ? Et quelles sont les possibilités ? »

- « J'aime le prénom Ako pour une fille et Aro pour un garçon »

Nao et Natsuki ont eu la même réaction et la moue qu'affichaient les deux sœurs signalaient leur désapprobation. Face au regard suppliant de Nao, Natsuki décida d'intervenir « Mai, tu sais que nous aimerions que nos jeunes est un prénom avec une signification propre à notre peuple »

- « Ara ? »

- « Ce que Natsuki veut dire c'est que nous possédons un caractère reflétant notre prénom. Moi par exemple, Nao fait référence au magnétisme »

- « Et moi Natsuki fait référence à l'été »

- « Et que propose Nao pour votre enfant ? »

Nao semblait cherchait ses mots « Je … je pense que ce sera un garçon alors Akiro serait parfait »

- « Pourquoi penses –tu avoir un garçon ? »

- « Vois-tu Natsuki, ta chère sœur ici présente s'est mise en tête que ce sera un petit loup alors je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas »

Nao croisa ses bras sur son torse en grogna « Simple intuition »

Natsuki tapota la tête de sa sœur, comme l'on ferait avec un chien, valant un nouveau grognement. Ne prêtant pas attention aux Loups, Mai s'adressa à Shizuru : « Et toi ? As-tu une idée ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. Natsuki ? »

Natsuki s'était arrêtée de taquiner sa sœur, une légère rougeur ornant ses joues « Oui j'ai une idée et j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance pour le prénom »

- « Puis-je au moins savoir ce qu'il en est ? »

- « Fais-moi confiance Shizuru »

- « Si j'étais toi je me méfierais. Chiot n'a pas toujours de bonne idée et avec ce qui lui passe par la tête, elle pourrait l'appeler Anzu »

- « Oi ! Je suis pas si baka que ça. Et mon prénom est un joli prénom. Et puis je préfère cela plutôt qu'il s'appelle comme l'obsession de Shizuru »

- « Mon obsession ? »

- « Chachami »

- « Mou ikezu, Natsuki se moque de moi »

- « Avoue que ça t'as traversé l'esprit »

Suite au sourire qu'affichait Shizuru, Natsuki tapa sa main sur son front « Plus sérieusement Shizuru, permet-moi de prendre la décision sur le prénom de notre petit »

Shizuru semblait hésiter. Mai décida d'intervenir « Si Shizuru est capable de faire confiance à Natsuki sur le prénom de ma nièce ou de mon neveu alors je laisserais le loisir à Nao de choisir le prénom de notre enfant. Qu'en penses-tu Shizuru ? »

- « Bien Mai, faisons cela »

Les deux sœurs se tapèrent dans les mains, contentes de la décision.

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps dans l'un des 9 royaumes_**

Une jeune femme brune attendait dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enroulaient autours d'elle « T'ai-je manqué ? »

Comme réponse, la jeune femme se retourna et embrassa lentement sa moitié. « Bien plus que cela »

Les deux jeunes personnes pénétrèrent dans la forêt, en retrait de toute civilisation. Après quelque temps de marche, elles s'installèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- « Je suis venue te prévenir que le pacte des trois va bientôt agir »

- « Kruger n'a pas changé d'avis ? »

- « Non. Tu devrais te préparer pour ce jour »

- « Quand sera-t-il ? »

- « C'est prévu pour le 20 décembre »

- « Le jour de la fête de l'alliance ? »

- « Natsuki a décidé de taper fort »

- « Je vois »

- « Je serais rassurée si tu refusais d'y participer »

- « Tu sais très bien que je dois y être. Père me l'ordonnera »

- « Ton père … Je ne le laisserais pas faire quelque chose contre ta volonté »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis décidée à y aller »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Tu risques ta vie »

- « Je le fais pour toi et même si tu ne participes pas, je sais que Kruger prend la bonne décision. Bien que ce soit radical et dangereux pour notre alliance, c'est malheureusement le meilleur choix pour votre pacte et pour toi.»

Un long moment passa avant que la jeune fille brune se relève « Je dois y aller »

Après avoir longuement embrassé l'autre personne, elle murmura « Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi »

- « Je te le promets mais fais moi une faveur veux-tu ? »

- « Tout ce que tu désires mon amour »

- « Après aujourd'hui, je souhaite que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Quand Natsuki aura mis son plan à exécution soit nous serons en mesure de vivre notre histoire au grand jour, soit nous mourrons alors fais-moi cette faveur »

- « Bien »

Avant de disparaître dans la forêt, on pouvait entendre « Je t'aime Aoi ». En fixant l'emplacement où se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant deux corps entremêlés, un autre murmure se fit entendre « Je t'aime aussi Chie »


	30. Rencontre

**_Ancien code Article 17_**

**_Les Shadows et les Mécanisas réagissent de la même façon que nous, peuple de Wolvemen. C'est pourquoi, ils font des alliés exemplaires_**

Le 2 septembre de l'ère Xantos

Deux corps nus étaient allongés dans un lit, l'un logé au creux des bras de l'autre

- « Tu m'as manqué ma reine »

- « Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique dès le matin »

- « Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester. Que dirais ton peuple s'il savait que l'ennemi couche dans ton lit ? »

- « Mon peuple le sera bien avant d'avoir des doutes »

- « Tu savais que je venais pour cela ? »

Un des corps commença à se lever et à se rhabiller sous le regard chaud de l'autre personne « Alors tu n'es venue que pour cela ? »

L'autre forme avait bondit du lit, et enlaça son homologue « Ne sois pas ridicule, je suis venue pour te voir et pour pouvoir te sentir contre moi. Es-tu toujours disposée à nous suivre ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Promets-moi que tu ne m'as rien caché »

- « Je te le promets sur mon âme »

- « Alors j'attendrais ce jour pour que tu m'enlèves de mes obligations »

Les deux formes rhabillées, l'une décida de sortir par la fenêtre.

- « Midori ? »

- « Hmm »

- « Pourrais-tu passer par la porte la prochaine fois ? »

- « Si tout se passe comme prévue Yohko, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui passera la porte de mes quartiers »

* * *

**_Chez les Wolvemen…_**

Lors de sa promenade quotidienne, Shizuru s'était arrêtée pour observer un groupe de jeune. De là où elle se trouvait, il semblait qu'une jeune femme était en difficulté face à d'autres jeunes. Elle décida de se rapprocher, masquée par la pénombre des bâtiments.

- « T'es qu'une menteuse »

- « Mais non je vous assure que c'est la vérité »

- « Genre, toi un habitant des bas quartiers tu peux lui parler et nous qui vivons à proximité du château nous ne pouvons pas »

- « Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Elle m'a même demandé de l'appeler Shizuru »

- « Bah voyons et moi je suis l'alpha »

La jeune femme s'était lancée sur le jeune ayant émis cette réplique, le plaquant au sol « Ne te moques pas de l'alpha »

Pensant qu'il était temps d'intervenir, Shizuru prit la parole « Ara Ara, il ne cesse de se battre ». La jeune fille en question se retourna et se mit à genou devant la princesse sous le regard ahuri des autres jeunes « Je… je suis désolé Princesse ». Souriant, Shizuru reconnut la jeune femme « Reiko ? Il ne sert de t'agenouiller de la sorte, relève-toi donc. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ». Sans réponse, Reiko se retourna vers les autres jeunes en énonçant « Je vous l'avais bien dit ». Les jeunes avaient simplement baissé la tête et s'étaient éloignés, laissant Reiko avec Shizuru « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? »

- « Je suis désolée de vous avoir mêlé à cela princesse Shizuru mais j'étais tellement fière de vous avoir parlé que je voulais que les autres le savent mais … »

- « Ils ne t'ont pas cru ? »

Pour simple réponse, elle reçut une tête baissée vers le sol. Voyant le mal-être de la jeune fille, Shizuru proposa « Je voulais aller à la clairière, m'accompagnerais-tu ? »

- « Vo… volontiers princesse. Je pourrais veiller sur vous de la sorte ... et sur l'héritier des Kruger »

En réponse, elle reçut un sourire et les deux femmes commencèrent leur marche.


End file.
